The House on Moon Hill
by Static O. Sventura
Summary: In a dark world where Werewolves are to be feared, how can one young recluse's life be changed by the discovery of two little halflings in his yard? Will it destroy him? Or finally show him how to live? Really AU, NO SLASH
1. Castiel

**Disclaimer: If you've read my other stuff, you know that I don't own them.**

**This idea has been swimming around in my head and I finally decided to write it. Like I said this is an AU and I never write slash. I hope it is enjoyed.**

There was a time long past, when creatures of the dark remained in the dark. But light stretched and spread until the dark had no choice but to seep out of its domain. What had once been known as frightening myths to keep children in bed was found to be reality, and one word swept terror across the land.

Werewolves.

It took many years after the first recorded werewolf attack, before humanity had been able to fight them back, killing the all-consuming terror as surely as the first silver bullet stopped a werewolf's heart.

Hunters were born and humanity stood a chance.

Year passed and werewolves slowly became less of a threat. Every home had at least one weapon that could kill the beasts, if not more. And, as society often does, there was one man who analyzed the situation and saw the chance for profit. As his idea caught on, werewolves were rarely killed anymore, but captured and sold to Handlers to fight in rings. The beasts, forced to change, were pitted against each other in the hopes that people would bet. And people did bet. Lives were made or ruined by betting on Were Fights.

While in the ring, lives were also ruined. Werewolves who had never hurt a soul, some freshly turned, were slowly stripped of their humanity for entertainment. Whatever remained was torn away, and brutal beasts were left behind. Lives heedlessly destroyed and thrown away.

And like so many societies, all it takes is one person to make one choice and change the world.

* * *

"Castiel! Let me in!"

The young man pounds on the big oak door,

"You better get your scrawny $$ down here and let me in right now! Castiel!"

He huffs and turns away, running his hand through his bronze-blonde hair in an attempt to make it neater after his little outburst. His foot taps impatiently and he checks his watch. He appears to be in his early twenties, and probably has a very busy schedule, as young people tend to do.

A soft shuffle on the other side of the door and the sound of keys in a lock.

"…Gabriel?"

A look of relief flashes across Gabriel's face, but he keeps his tone a little irritated,

"Yes, Castiel. Open the door."

"Where's your key?"

"I lost it."

Silence.

"…You lost it?"

"Can you just let me in?"

A longer pause before keys turn. Then a deadbolt slides back. Two chains come off. Another deadbolt. Gabriel waits. Finally, the door cracks open an inch to reveal only a flash of pale skin, dark hair, and blue eyes,

"Did you get the burgers?"

* * *

Gabriel remembers a time when his family was happy. Before the feuding, the shouting, before everything. He remembers a time his baby brother was happy. But that was a long time ago. The fighting really started when Castiel was maybe three, Gabriel ten. They'd always had a large family, filled with aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, in-laws, etcetera. Which can be great around holidays (especially Christmas), but as Gabriel got older, he realized that it also meant a lot of different opinions. Sometimes _**very**_ different.

To cut a long story short, it was around that time in their lives when everything went downhill. Family fought, argued, tormented, and ignored. They were no longer a family. The bond was broken.

Gabriel had always felt sorry for poor Castiel. His baby brother could hardly remember a happier time. The child grew up in a hostile and altogether unpleasant environment. Gabriel was fine, he adapted. Threw up an arrogant and annoying wall to keep the hurtful words out. The only ones he ever let in were Anna and Castiel, and sometimes their cousin Balthazar on the rare occasions that they saw him. So Gabriel survived. But Castiel…

He was six years old the first time he had a panic attack. Nine the first time he was hospitalized because he quit eating. Thirteen when it had finally all just been too much for the small boy and he broke down. It had terrified his siblings to see the normally quiet child screaming like a banshee and running around like a wild animal. He'd been sobbing and screaming as he tore through the house, smashing things and paying no heed to the glass that pierced his bare feet and hands. It had finally taken Gabriel, Balthazar, and their big brother Michael to restrain their youngest sibling as he wailed for it to "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" For three days after that he was completely catatonic, except for the occasional whimper or plea for it to end. But instead of uniting the family on a common cause, it drove them farther apart. Obviously, if that person was not so pig-headed, poor little Castiel wouldn't be a raving lunatic. But if Aunt So-So from Wherever would just see that Cousin What's-His-Face was right then…

And on the arguing went.

Gabriel, then twenty, finally decided that enough was enough as he shushed his baby brother and tried to get him to eat. He wasn't going to let it happen anymore. After quietly discussing it with their parents, Gabriel picked up Castiel, said goodbye to Anna and Balthazar, and left. At first he tried renting an apartment in one of the smaller towns, near a Were-Ring so he could occasionally catch a fight or two. Castiel improved but not by much. He came out of his shell enough to interact minimally with his big brother, but refused to go outside. The first few times Gabriel tried to pull him out had resulted in a mini-repeat of the original breakdown. Castiel would not go outside. When he heard anyone outside he would run and hide beneath the bed. He was terrified, wasting away in his room from fear and worry. Gabriel tried, he really did. He prayed night and day to have the amount of patience his little brother needed. But sometimes it was _**so hard**_ and Castiel could just be _**so infuriating**_. So one night, Gabriel shouted.

He hadn't meant to, he really hadn't meant to. Castiel had been refusing to eat. He was looking so thin and pale, sickly, and Gabriel was trying so very hard to care for him. But he was only human and Castiel had a knack for pushing the right buttons without trying. Their family was sending them money, so they weren't in need, but Gabriel was young. He wanted, no, _**needed**_ to get out sometimes, have his own life. Being trapped with his barely functional little brother was not what he had envisioned for his life. So when Castiel pulled his usual "I won't eat" face and shoved the bowl away, Gabriel snapped. He shouted.

And sent the bowl of stew sailing, narrowly missing Castiel's head. It was then he could see it, the next moment that would change their lives forever. He saw in the wide blue eyes of his baby brother, the exact moment that the unconditional trust was gone. The only lifeline in the turbulent sea that was Castiel's life had been ripped away. The only person he trusted anymore had broken him completely. And that was when Gabriel knew it wouldn't work.

So he packed them up and moved them out of the little apartment that had been their home for eight months. Took Castiel out to an old house that was still in the family but never used. The mansion stood on top of Moon Hill, two miles from the nearest town, and three stories of dusty furniture and empty rooms. Gabriel got Castiel settled in, made sure he was safe, then promised to visit twice every week. Then he went home.

Three years passed and twice a week became once every two weeks. Gabriel flourished in his life, but Castiel remained locked away in the house, hiding from the world. Terror was replaced by apathy, the liveliness of youth with the lethargy of one who never leaves his confines. Castiel grew and survived, but he stopped living. No matter how much his big brother tried to help him. Castiel no longer saw the point.

**Any thoughts so far? It'll start to pick up in later chapters. I'd like to continue writing this, but please let me know if you want to see more.**

**And don't worry, our favorite boys will be showing up next chapter ;)**

_Static O. Sventura_


	2. Big Brother, Little Brother

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**Uhh… yeah, I got nothing. ENJOY!**

"These are so good."

Gabriel watches his little brother chow down on the burgers he bought in town,

"How can you eat all that, do nothing, and not be the size of a truck?"

Castiel stops chewing to think the question over,

"I suppose my metabolism is…"

"Joke, Cassie. Joke."

Castiel stares at him,

"Oh."

He goes back to eating quietly as Gabriel puts away the groceries he bought.

"Are you going to watch the Fights tonight?"

Gabriel shrugs,

"It's a full moon."

"Everyone does seem to prefer fights on full moons. I can only assume it's because the Wolves ar…"

"They're more bloody. That's why everyone enjoys them."

Silence falls again. Castiel keeps eating. Gabriel keeps putting away groceries.

"…I heard howling last night."

Gabriel pauses,

"Do you want me to stay tonight?"

Castiel looks up, confused,

"Why?"

Gabriel stares at him, assessing him. He had been under the impression his little brother was informing him of that particular tidbit because he was scared and wanted his big brother to stay with him. But, you can never be sure with Cas.

"You _**don't**_ want me to stay?"

"I don't understand, why are you asking?"

Gabriel grins,

"Never mind. I have stuff to do tonight. Hey, look what I brought you."

His baby brother seems uninterested in the bags of candy he dumps on his lap. Gabriel waits. And waits.

"Why do you keep buying me candy? The only reason you buy candy is so you have something to eat when you come over."

Gabriel huffs,

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask a question and then answer it."

Castiel stares at his brother, tilting his head slightly. Gabriel absolutely _**hates**_ it when he does that, because there is no way he can ever say 'no' to his baby brother when he is making that face.

"Never mind. Just eat your food."

Castiel obliges and Gabriel sighs inwardly. _For a scrawny dweeb, he's not looking so scrawny._ He's not calling his little brother fat it's just… he's starting to a look a tiny bit heavier. Just a little bit more fullness to his cheeks and a softness to his body. It makes him look younger, like the kid Gabriel remembers. The cute little toddler with the big curious blue eyes and the chubby cheeks that his aunts and grandparents were almost constantly pinching or stroking.

Gabriel sits at the table, his train of thought gaining speed. His brother is a good-looking kid, besides the fact that he's a little bit on the pale side. Now if he would just go out and talk to some girls or someone, anyone. Gabriel wouldn't care if Castiel never got a girlfriend, so long as he made _**at least one**_ friend with someone that was not direct family._ If only there was some way to get him out of this house._

"Gabriel?"

The older brother is broken from his thoughts,

"Hm?"

Castiel is staring, _d $$*^_, at him again with those freaking big eyes,

"Doesn't the Fight start soon?"

Gabriel checks the time,

"Uhh… Yeah."

The dark-haired brother seems to be waiting for something,

"…So, shouldn't you be going?"

Gabriel really can't tell if he's being dismissed or if Castiel really is just asking. It's so hard to tell with Castiel!

"I suppose so."

Gabriel grabs his coat and heads toward the door, messing up Castiel's already naturally messy hair,

"See ya' later lil bro."

Castiel says nothing. Gabriel waits at the door, waits for any kind of response. But there's nothing so he leaves.

* * *

Castiel washes his dish slowly, looking out the window. He can see the lights in the town start to go on, brightening the distance. Not yet Moonrise, so the Fights haven't started yet. The Fights. Castiel puts the dish away. He's caught a few on the television Gabe got him. He's not a fan, but sometimes when there's nothing to do, it's something on. In fact, it's one of the last things still on.

Castiel checks the time. Still an hour before Moonrise. Maybe… just a quick walk out back would be nice. He rarely leaves the house, but sometimes it's nice to go out. Especially in the evenings. Gabe wouldn't be too happy if he knew that his brother was going out before a full moon. At least, Castiel is pretty sure Gabe would be upset. Sometimes his brother is… hard to understand.

* * *

Run, run, run.

He has to run.

He has to fun very, very fast.

Otherwise, they could be caught and they can't be caught. They'll take Little Brother. They like Little Brother. They don't like him. Little Brother is cute and he… well, if he was cute, they would like him too. He can't help that he's not cute he tries. They used to like him, but then he got too big. He can't help that either. At least… he doesn't think he can. Maybe that's his fault. Maybe he ate too much and that's why he grew. But he only ate what they gave him! So it can't be that. It must be something else.

Little Brother whimpers, squirming to be let down. And he has to put him down, because Little Brother is too heavy for him. Little Brother slips free and rolls around on the ground, twigs catching in his long brown hair. Little Brother smiles and tugs at him, wanting to play. But he knows. He doesn't have time to play with Little Brother. They might be caught.

Little Brother watches Big Brother. Why no Big Brother play? Big Brother good at playing. He like playing with Big Brother. And snuggling. Snuggling and playing with Big Brother good. So getting treats. Getting treats from Mister and Misses good. They yummy. Maybe Big Brother have yummy treat. He want yummy treat.

Big Brother looks down as Little Brother pulls on his leg and whimpers. Hungry. Little Brother is hungry. He feels bad. He didn't bring food. He just wanted to leave. But this isn't working. They're going to be caught.

Big Brother starts to cry.

* * *

Castiel freezes when he hears something coming from the trees surrounding the back of his house. It sounds like crying. Like a little kid crying.

Castiel gulps. _Does that means an adult's out here? Are people here?_ He starts to retreat into his house._ What if it's a little kid all alone and they're hurt? What if they're really badly hurt? What if I go inside and they die?_ Castiel very slowly heads toward the trees, anxiety ramping up at every step.

"Hello?"

The sobbing doesn't stop as Castiel steps into the trees. He freezes at what he sees. Two little boys, well dressed, well fed, and both crying. The little one is curled around the older one's feet, whimpering and snuffling. It's the older boy that's sobbing. Castiel has no idea what to do. He's never had to deal with crying children. He's never had to deal with little children before. Maybe Gabriel… is watching the Fights and won't come. He's on his own.

"A-are you okay?"

The two finally seem to notice him and the change is almost instantaneous in the bigger one. The tears stop flowing and big green eyes seem to stare straight through his soul. It is not a pleasant feeling. It takes a bit for the little one to calm down. He rolls over and looks up at Castiel, floppy brown hair falling in hazel eyes sparkling with curiosity. A big heart-melting grin spreads across the little boy's face and he rolls onto his hands and feet before standing up and scurrying over to Castiel.

Only practice keeps the young man from shrieking as the child bounces around his feet like an over-excited puppy, little hands reaching up to pull at Castiel's shirt. In a flash the older boy is over, tugging the littler one away, snarling up at the imagined threat. Castiel falls back on his butt with a shriek because that snarl is terrifying, animalistic. Frightened blue eyes remain locked on threatening green.

The littler child peeks from behind his protector and spies Castiel's wide open back door. He sniffs the air experimentally and his eyes brighten. With an excited little yip he's off and running, right into Castiel's house. The older one looks about as startled as Castiel before he goes tearing off after the little one.

As the children disappear inside, Castiel's life is changed forever.

**Who is curious about Dean and Sammy? What do you guys think is going on? Really, who wants more?**

**Thanks to StormGazer(Sorry, it won't let me do your name right) and the Mysterious Shadow for their reviews, and for all who added this to their alerts! I wasn't sure if anyone was really interested.**


	3. Threat or NotThreat?

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Thought I'd specify that Cas is 16.**

Little Brother smell it. Food. Food in house. Little Brother hungry.

Big Brother watches in shock as Little Brother runs right past the Threat and into the house. There could be danger. He needs to take care of Little Brother, he can't let him be hurt by anything ever because he is Big Brother. And Big Brother protects Little Brother from everything. He spares a quick glance at the Threat before dashing into the house. It's big, like Misses and Mister's house, except it's dark. Not bright and pretty-looking, but very… empty feeling even though there's furniture. Big Brother knows Misses would want it cleaned and re-deck-rated. He follows his nose down the hallway to another open door. And there is Little Brother, standing right in front of the big cold box, whining and whimpering. The noise makes Big Brother feel bad. He didn't mean to make Little Brother hungry.

Little Brother tummy bad. No like. Tummy never been bad. Mister and Misses give treat. No Mister and Misses. New Man give Little Brother treat. Yes.

* * *

Castiel is fumbling with his cell phone, trying frantically to call Gabe. They're in his house! Other people are in his house! And one of them growled at him!

He finally manages to dial the number and the phone starts to ring. Castiel slowly walks into his house, checking every corner of the hallway. The ringing stops and goes to Gabriel's voicemail. The little one appears in the kitchen doorway, staring up and Castiel freezes. The boy bounces toward him and Castiel runs!

"Gabriel, Gabriel, help! They're in my house! Please, pick up your phone! I…"

Castiel trips, slamming into the back door. It bangs shut and he falls before it. They're coming, he can hear them! Castiel scrabbles at the door handle, he needs to get out!

In his panicked state of mind he doesn't realize that it can't open because he's leaning on it. All he knows is that it won't open, and now the little one is attacking him! Little hands pulling at him, small body thumping against him, noises, noises, so many noises!

It's too much, too much, too much for Castiel!

He slumps to the ground, fully prepared to be killed or maimed.

* * *

Little Brother think New Man funny. New Man play with door. Little Brother like play. He play with New Man. New Man pretend-sleep. Little Brother happy. New Man fun. But Little Brother want treat. New Man need give treat make bad tummy stop.

Big Brother is terrified! Why does Little Brother keep running after the Threat? He could get hurt! Big Brother runs after Little Brother _**again**_. And there he is, snuggled up against the Threat! Little Brother is too snuggly, and doesn't know that some people can hurt him, that's why he needs Big Brother. Big Brother stops, his eyes narrowing. Why is the Threat laying on the ground? Why is the Threat not attacking?

Big Brother sniffs the air, suspicious. He knows that smell. Fear. The Threat is afraid. Now Big Brother is confused.

What is the Threat afraid of?

…Is the Threat… afraid of them?

It seems stupid, but Big Brother thinks that might be it. But why? Little Brother's not scary. Little Brother is cute. And he's not scary either. Or maybe he is. Maybe that's why they didn't like him as much as Little Brother anymore.

Big Brother stops that train of thought. That is not important right now. What is important is the Not-Threat. Big Brother can hear him sniffling weakly now. The Not-Threat is crying? Big Brother starts to feel bad. Not-Threat isn't as old as Mister and Misses were. Maybe he is a young human? Like Little Brother is young? Big Brother knows if anyone made Little Brother afraid and crying, he wouldn't be happy. Maybe Not-Threat is a little brother? Big Brother doesn't want to make a little brother cry. It's not nice.

He slowly approaches, whining softly to show he's not a threat. He doesn't want a little brother crying.

* * *

Gabriel peels out of the parking lot, speeding towards Moon Hill, Castiel's message playing back in his head.

He'd been waiting for the Fight to start when the phone started to ring. He'd barely heard it above the pre-Fight shouting, but had decided to ignore it. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little mad at his baby brother. Castiel barely makes conversation with him, rarely thanks him… but he is Gabriel's baby brother. So he'd walked outside to listen to the message.

And now he's driving as quickly as his car will go. Because that same baby brother is in trouble.**  
**

* * *

Castiel finally stops crying. Nothing's happened. He's not dead and the only place he hurts is from where he ran into the door. He peeks out between his arms and gasps. Both boys are _**right there!**_

Big Brother got Little Brother to sit beside him, waiting. Finally Not-Threat-Maybe-Little-Brother looks up at them. Big Brother smiles and flops onto his back, exposing his belly. Misses always said he was cute when he wanted a belly rub. And cute is not scary.

Castiel stares as the little boy mimics the bigger one, rolling onto his back with an excited yip. That's not exactly normal child-behavior. At least, he doesn't think it is. Fear starting to die down, he gives them another once-over. That's when he sees it. Right there on their necks.

Collars. Dog collars. Those stupid, decorated dog collars that annoying rich women put on their yappy little dogs. That's when it clicks. They don't behave like children.

They behave like pets.**  
**

* * *

Gabriel barely parks the car before he's jumping out, dashing for the front door of Castiel's house. It's deathly silent and that sends terror shooting down Gabriel's spine. _Oh please let him be okay. I should've answered my phone!_

"Cassie? Castiel?"

"…Gabe?"

Gabriel sighs, relief vanquishing the dread building in his heart. If Castiel is answering, then at least he's not dead. And he doesn't sound scared.

Gabriel uses the key Castiel just gave him to open the front door,

"Where are you, lil bro?"

"Back here."

He follows the voice, taking the time to smooth his hair and rumpled clothes. He'd half-expected to show up to find his baby brother bleeding out on the floor. Or worse.

"Be calm though, Gabriel. You might scare them."

Gabriel freezes,

"What? Who?"

"DeDe and Floppy."

Gabriel's brain takes a minute or so to process that. What he comes up with has him as worried as before,

"Castiel, are you drunk?"

"What? No. That's what their collars say."

And that statement has Gabriel running again. At the end of the hallway sits his little brother.

With a tiny child on his lap, and another one at his feet getting his stomach rubbed.

"Castiel, what the H%^^!"

**Hehe, what y'all think?**

**Thanks to StormGazer, The Mysterious Shadow, and KatyOnACloud for your reviews last chapter. Glad you guys are like it. And thanks to all who read this and didn't review!**

**See you next time!**

_Static O. Sventura_


	4. Full Moon and Treats

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I do not own them. I do not own them.**

**Hey there. I'm back.**

**So, just wanted to clarify. I'm one of those "evil" people who doesn't use the werewolf design used in the show as a "pure" werewolf. It'll be explained more. So sorry for my evilness. And lateness ^^;**

Two shiny metal tags. A red heart and a blue star. Jewel-encrusted collars. Sparkly letters spelling out "Floppy" and "DeDe" respectively.

Gabriel leans back, looking down at the two little boys sitting obediently in front of him. He rubs his face, feeling worn out,

"Do either of you two speak?"

"DeDe" and "Floppy" glance at each other, but make no verbal response.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Gabriel, what are they?"

"I think they're pets."

Castiel looks confused,

"They're little kids. Not animals."

DeDe growls low in his throat and Castiel steps back quickly. Gabriel pulls him out of the room and closes the door,

"Let's talk out here."

* * *

Big Brother is sorry for growling. But he didn't like the way Not-Threat-Little-Brother and Maybe-Threat-Big-Brother were looking at them. Now he feels bad. Not-Threat seems like he scares easy.

Once the door closes, Little Brother rolls onto his back, batting at Big Brother's collar. Happy yips and playful growls quickly feel the room. Both are excited. They can feel it.

It's almost time.

* * *

"There are a lot of sick people out there, Cassie. Always have been."

Castiel is sitting at his kitchen table, listening to his big brother while sipping a cup of milk. Gabriel watches him closely, trying to judge what he's feeling by his facial expressions. It's not working.

"You okay, lil bro? You sounded pretty freaked out on the phone."

That gets a reaction from his baby brother. Castiel's hands tremble,

"I'm fine now. I just… they surprised me. DeDe snarled."

Gabriel laughs,

"Then I don't blame you. He's kind of scary for a little messed-up kid."

They sit in silence, both thinking.

"…Do you think it was their parents?"

Gabriel looks to Castiel,

"What?"

"Do you think it was their parents who did that to them? Made them pets."

The older brother thinks about it,

"I don't know. Maybe. In this world you can never really know. Maybe they were poor idiots who sold their kids. Anything's possible."

Castiel seems to mull this over. A roar of applause blasts out from the television and Gabriel grins,

"Full Moon's up. Fight's on."

He moves his chair close to the T.V. to get a better look,

"Look at them going at it."

Castiel watches as two big wolves tear and snarl viciously at each other. The Fight has barely started and already blood and fur is flying everywhere. He's never been one for the Fights, but he still can't help but feel like he's being sucked in. It's hard to look away. Gabriel cheers as the bigger one takes the other one down,

"YES!"

"The darker one doesn't stand much of a chance."

Gabriel actually turns away, looking curious

"What do you mean?"

Castiel motions toward the smaller one with black fur,

"It's emaciated. Handlers have been starving it."

"Of course they have, that's how they get them to fight better."

"And by better you mean bloodier."

His big brother cocks his devil-may-care grin,

"Of course. That's what everyone pays to see."

When blood sprays across the camera recording the image, Castiel stands up

"I should get back to the boys."

Gabriel is completely mesmerized by the Fight,

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Castiel carries the plate of cookies toward the den where the boys are. Little kids always like candy and desserts on T.V. and it's the first thing he can think of. After all, he has no experience with young children. Gabe said Floppy is only a toddler, and DeDe can't be older than nine. Both so young.

He stops at the door. Sounds like the boys are roughhousing. It makes him a little nervous to go in. What if DeDe snarls at him? The young man takes a deep breath and swings the door open.

The boys stop whatever they're doing to look up at Castiel with electric blue animal eyes. Floppy is smiling, showing his fangs. Clawed fingers scrape on the carpet.

The tray drops from Castiel's hands.

And then he screams.

* * *

Little Brother cowers behind Big Brother as Not-Threat lets off a shrill howl, the noise piercing their hearing. Big Brother howls in response, hoping perhaps the human will see he's doing it wrong. That is no way to howl. Little Brother raises his own head to join his brother's call. Not-Threat has gone as white as Misses' sheets, which Big Brother finds a little distressing. He wasn't sure Not-Threat could get any whiter, but apparently he can.

Little Brother no like New Man howl. It sharp. He wish New Man stop. Good smell… New Man drop treats? New Man give treats!

Castiel can hear his brother coming as Floppy rolls away from DeDe and comes running at him! His scream ratchets up another decibel and now DeDe's coming at him!

"GABEEEE!"

They're almost on him, he's going to di…

An arm wraps around his waist and Gabriel is pulling him back, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Big Brother does not understand why Not-Threat and Maybe-Threat have closed the opening. Misses and Mister never leave them alone during Special Nights. Little Brother is happily eating the treats that Not-Threat brought. Misses likes to give them their treats by hand. Then she rubs Little Brother's tummy and pets Big Brother's head. Sometimes, his tummy hurts after getting treats, and he wishes Misses would rub his tummy too. Or that she did not give him so many treats. But it is bad to not eat what Misses gives them, and he doesn't want to be bad.

Little Brother like treats New Man give. Not same Misses treat. Still like treats. Big Brother no eat treats New Man give. Why?

Little Brother whines softly, and Big Brother is drawn from his thoughts. Not-Threat has given them treats. Not eating treats is bad, even on Special Nights. He joins Little Brother.

* * *

Gabriel can feel his baby brother shaking against his chest. And it isn't little shivers, they're full on tremors that shake him as well. Frankly, he can't blame him. What he just saw in that room…

"Gabe…"

Castiel's voice is small and breathy and Gabriel probably wouldn't have heard it if everything hadn't been so silent. Except for the sound of eating on the other side of the door. Gabriel likes to think his voice is a little stronger when he asks,

"Yes?"

"What… are they?"

"I… I don't know."

"It's the Full Moon…"

"They're not werewolves. Or…"

A thought strikes him. An implausible idea, but one that seems to make sense in this implausible situation.

"Not 100% werewolf…"

But Castiel isn't listening. He's limp, practically catatonic in his big brother's arms. Gabriel sighs and hoists him up,

"At least you've stopped shaking. I suppose that's a plus."

"What do we do, Gabe?"

Gabriel finds it a little disconcerting that sixteen-year-old Cassie, sounds more like six-year-old Cassie right now. He starts to hurry back down the hallway,

"I'm going to get you in your room, grab the pistol, load in some bullets, and go in."

**Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Thanks to The Mysterious Shadow, StormGazer, and KatyOnACloud for your patronage. And to the Anonymous Guest as well! Sorry, apparently I didn't thank you before ^^;**

**Ready for this to finally to get started? More reviews, make me think there's more interest. More interest means I write faster. If you get my drift ;)**

_Static O. Sventura_


	5. Amee Tay

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Warnings: Violence**

Shoot.

That's all he has to do.

Walk in and shoot the little monsters before they have a chance to attack.

Gabriel pulls in a deep breath, preparing himself. Checks the gun, makes sure the safety is off. No noise from inside the room.

Go.

He slams into the room, gun raised and his finger on the trigger.

The two little were-things are curled up together, sleeping in a patch of moonlight. The noise of the door rouses them.

Big Brother lifts his head, curious. Maybe-Threat is standing in the opening to the room holding a… Big Brother does not know what it is. But it's very shiny.

Little Brother not happy. Sleepy with Big Brother. No want wake from sleepy. But Other New Man here. Other New Man have… toy? Other New Man play? Little Brother like play!

Floppy moves towards him, grinning, showing off his fangs. A tail, Gabriel hadn't noticed _**that**_ before, wags back and forth. The monster child is _**coming at him**_.

Gabe fires.

Big Brother watches in horror as the shiny thing bangs and flashes. As Little Brother falls to the ground. Big Brother dashes forward, howling desperately

"AMMEEE!"

* * *

Castiel hears the shot.

He hears the scream.

He shakes in his bed.

Did Gabe just kill a child?

No, no! They were monsters! Not children.

Except…

He tries not to think about the way Floppy cuddled up on his lap. Or DeDe rolling onto his back for a belly rub. Tries to only think of the sight of the boys with fangs, claws, and animal eyes. But it's not working.

All he can see are those little boys, exposing their tummies so Castiel can rub them.

Those two little boys trusting him.

* * *

Little Brother not like new toy. Loud. Bad loud. Scare him. He whimpers and curls up in a tight ball. Not like. Not like loud toy.

Big Brother scrambles over Little Brother, shielding him from New Threat. Clawed fingers carefully pull his brother up, examining for injury. He doesn't smell blood, but he's too scared to really register that. Little Brother might be hurt.

* * *

Gabriel had only fired a warning shot, unable to shoot something that looked so human. Floppy is whimpering and whining on the floor, but an altogether human noise is also coming from him.

Sobs.

Big, body wracking sobs.

DeDe is checking the little one over, tail between his legs as he mutters over and over again,

"Amee… Amee…"

It's the first word out of either of the boys. Which means they can talk.

Gabriel shuts the door, unable to shoot them. All he can hear is the crying and "Amee" and the Fights on the television.

The young man walks back into the living room. With a flip of a switch, the Fights are off. Gabriel sits down.

He feels sick.

* * *

Castiel hears his brother throwing up in the kitchen. But it doesn't register.

Gabriel shot the children is the thought running around and around in his brain.

Gabriel shot the children.

He barely stops at the door, opening it without slowing. DeDe is hunched over the lifeless body of Floppy, sobbing and whispering.

No, wait. Castiel's heart speeds up.

_**Floppy**_ is the one sobbing. Which means…

_**NOT DEAD.**_

Castiel walks toward them in a daze. Drops to his knees beside them. DeDe is rocking Floppy,

"Amee, Amee, Amee… Amee tay, Amee tay…"

The broken speech seems to translate perfectly to Castiel. DeDe is saying,

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Sammy okay, Sammy okay…"

Castiel sees his hand reaching out, but it's not like it's really him doing it. The hand continues forward, touches DeDe's blonde hair and begins stroking. And then Castiel's voice joins in,

"It's okay, DeDe. Sammy's okay."

DeDe looks up and Castiel doesn't know how he ever thought those blue eyes could look feral. All he sees is a little lost child.

A scared puppy.

Mindless of the claws, the teenager pulls both of them onto his lap, holding them close and taking up DeDe's chant,

"It's okay. It's okay. DeDe and Sammy are okay."

**Sorry, I realize this one was really short. But there will be more next chapter!**

**Thanks to Candieddragon, The Mysterious Shadow, and KatyOnACloud for their reviews on the last chapter. And to all who are reading and not reviewing, and those who put this on Alert/Favorite. It shows that you guys want more ;)**

**Next chapter will come out soon, I'm already working on it!**

**Till next update!**

_Static_


	6. Know What We Need

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

The earliest memory that Castiel has is one of his favorites.

He remembers hair as red as an apple tickling him as a face leans over his, green eyes watching him and lips spreading in a smile that makes him feel warm, like being wrapped up in his favorite blankie.

Gentle voice making soothing noises, calming. But all he can do is cry. He needs. He doesn't know what he needs, but he needs, so he cries. And the red hair with the gentle voice doesn't know what he needs, so continues soothing, but that is not what he needs so he wails.

Then more voices, movement, and he finds himself staring into two mini suns framed by messy golden hair. A flash of white teeth set in a smile,

"What's the matter, lil bro?"

Warmth enfolds him as he's cradled close in little arms, his head settled on a blanketed shoulder. Little hands pat his small back and bounce him gently as he cries. And then…

With another pat to his back, the pain in his tummy stops as he burps. A soft laugh and the patting stops, the bouncing turning into light rocking,

"Good job, Cassie. Pretty big burp for such a tiny baby, huh?"

He snuggles close and dozes off as he hears the voice talking to an Anna about babies and gas and other stuff he doesn't understand. But that's okay, because he's being held by someone who knows what he needs, even when he doesn't know himself. And he knows that he'll be taken care of.

That was his big brother Gabe.

Now, Castiel is sitting in the middle of a dusty old study in a mansion, miles away from the nearest town, listening to his big brother losing his dinner as he holds two little boys with claws, fangs, and tails that don't know what they need for themselves. Except that they appear to need _**him**_ and that thought alone is terrifying.

Castiel is a realist, he knows he can barely take care of himself and he's only sixteen. Therefore, how is he supposed to take care of two children with the apparent mental capacity of some rich woman's decorated poodle and DNA that's half bloodthirsty monster?

He can't let Gabe shoot them though, that's for sure. DeDe and Floppy/Sammy came to _**him**_, let _**him**_ rub their bellies, and are cuddled up with _**him**_ right now. His big brother is the one sick as a dog in the other room. For once, he is the one that's strong.

Even if on the inside he's trembling like crazy and pissing himself. And it's not at the sight of the gleaming sharp claws or the wolf-like teeth.

It's the thought of being responsible for another life. _**Two lives**_.

And that's how he falls asleep. Sitting in the middle of a dusty old study in a mansion, miles away from the nearest town, listening to his big brother losing his dinner as he holds two little boys with claws, fangs, and tails that don't know what they need for themselves.

* * *

Big Brother listens to Little Brother sleep. No, Sammy. Listens to Sammy sleep. It was one thing he had promised to never forget. His little brother's name. It had become faded over the years, he'd almost forgotten how to say it. But Not-Threat said it, brought it back to his mind with the clearness of a cloudless sky. Sammy, not Little Brother or Floppy. And with that, it was cemented in his mind. Not-Threat was New Master. And New Master was to be obeyed and loved because he had given Big Brother the most precious gift. His brother back, his real little brother.

He's too little and after what his life has been like, much too confused and mixed up to really understand it. But he's got his Sammy back. Thanks to New Master. So he will obey and love New Master, even if New Master decides he is not as cute as Sammy. Because New Master gave him Sammy.

It's these pleasant thoughts that make his lips curl up in a smile and his sandy blonde tail to beat gently against New Master's leg.

"My name is Cas."

Big Brother looks up at the quiet voice. New Master is looking down at him with deep blue eyes,

"Can you say Cas?"

New Master is to be obeyed, so Big Brother tries. It's hard to speak with his teeth big though,

"Caaaaaaaa…aassssssssssssss."

New Master, Cas, smiles down at him,

"Yes, Cas. What's your name?"

This question confuses him. What does New Master Cas mean? It seems Cas can see his confusion,

"Before DeDe? Was there a before DeDe?"

Oh, of course. Like Sammy was before Floppy. But was there a before DeDe? He's not sure. Maybe a name like DeDe….

Big Brother is sad to disappoint his New Master so soon, but he has to shake his head. Unlike Mister and Misses, New Master seems to want him to communicate like a human. It's a little scary, really.

Cas thinks about it,

"There wasn't a before DeDe?"

Big Brother wants to cry with frustration and defeat. He can't remember, he can't give his master what he is asking. He knows there was a time before. It's fuzzy and filled with images of a large dark man and a small bright woman. Maybe their first Mister and Misses. Or a dream. But he thinks they called Little Brother Sammy. And they called him…

He sucks in a startled gasp,

"Ean… Da-ean."

He turns electric blue eyes up to meet New Master's,

"I… Da-ean!"

And his New Master smiles and he knows that he has done good. Given his master what he wanted.

**Thanks to Wolfa Moon, Kid'sDarkWolf, and KatyOnACloud for your feedback on the last chapter.**

**And have no fear, this sucker is finally starting to speed up ;)**

_Static_


	7. Help?

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

The first memory Gabriel has of Cas is filled with baby's cries and burning jealousy. He used to be the baby of the family, even when Anna was born he had still been the baby boy. But now… he's been replaced.

The new baby cries a lot. And eats a lot. And poops a lot. And when he's not doing that, he's sleeping. Anna's all goo-goo eyed over him, and the rest of the family's all like

"Oh, little Castiel."

"He's so cute."

"Isn't he just the sweetest little thing?"

Bleh.

Gabe, in his seven-year-old logic, has decided that he hates the new baby. He tells his big brother Mike and gets in trouble. He tells his little sister Anna and she gets mad at him. He tells his younger cousin Balthazar and gets laughed at. The baby's turning everyone against him.

It's not fair.

One night, he sneaks into the baby's room, and peeks into the crib. And there's the stupid new baby, drooling all over Gabe's teddy bear! It doesn't matter that Gabe hasn't played with it in years, that the last time someone tried to give it to him at night he'd said

"Only babies sleep with dumb old stuffed animals." None of that matters.

All that matters is that the baby is snuggling with Raffi the Bear.

And Raffi is Gabe's.

The stupid baby gurgles as Gabe reaches in between the bars, watching with bright blue eyes. Gabe ignores him, grabbing hold of Raffi. But that stupid baby won't let go. He just giggles and smiles, like this is a game but _**it's not.**_ Gabe tells him to let go and pulls a little harder. The baby just squeals and holds tighter. It makes Gabe angry. First the stupid baby steals his family, and now it's stealing _**his**_ toys.

He gives one hard tug.

A little head hits crib bars. Little hands let go. Gabe falls back, Raffi clutched in his hands. The baby's not moving. He's not crying. Gabe feels like he's just been dumped in a tub of ice.

He remembers someone saying that babies are deli-kit, like the nice teacups his Aunt Rachel owns and never lets them touch. Mike says deli-kit means it breaks really easy. Gabe knows what that means. Sometimes he plays too rough with his toys and they break, but it's okay, cause then his family buys him a new one.

He doesn't think they can buy a new baby.

He scurries back to the crib. The baby's just laying there, blue eyes wide. It scares Gabe, cause it doesn't look like he's _**seeing**_ anything.

He tries saying sorry.

He tries giving back Raffi.

But the baby doesn't move.

Gabe starts crying. His family's gonna hate him. He just broke the new baby, and they can't ever buy a new one. And he'll hate himself forever and ever cause the new baby wasn't really bad. But now he's gone.

He's crying as he climbs into the crib, trying to gently wake the baby. Maybe he's not broken, maybe if Gabe…

A small whimper and the baby starts wailing. Gabe decides it's the bestest sound he's ever, ever heard. His parents come, and Mike comes, and Anna comes. And he gets in trouble but that's okay, cause the nice doctor tells them that the baby's fine, but that they have to be very careful with him. Gabe promises himself then that he'll always be careful with the baby. Except, it's not the baby anymore. Now he's his little brother and Gabe promises to be the best big brother ever, even better than Mike.

Because he doesn't ever want his baby brother broken again.

* * *

When Gabriel wakes up, his head pounds and it smells like vomit. His first assumption is that last night was a Fight and he drank too much.

Then he realizes that he's in Cas's kitchen so it can't be that, because he never drinks around his little brother. That's when he remembers little boys with teeth like knives and eyes as blue as a wolf's.

* * *

Castiel is woken by the sound of the door creaking open. He's always been a light sleeper, so it's no stretch that the quiet noise is responsible. When he opens his eyes, Sammy is fast asleep on his lap and Dean is curled up at his feet. No tails, or claws, or fangs.

Then he looks up.

Gabe looks awful. He's almost as pale as Castiel himself. His hair's a mess, his clothes are a mess… All in all, his big brother is a mess. And he stinks.

Gabe stares at them with reddened eyes,

"…They didn't kill you."

"You didn't kill them."

His brother looks like he's about to fall over,

"They… they look just like kids."

Castiel doesn't know why, but he feels a little defensive,

"They are just kids."

He can see that Gabe looks ill and confused, and normally he'd be concerned. Gabe always looks after him, always makes sure he's okay. But right now, Castiel doesn't care. Cause Gabe's an adult and the boys are little.

"Cassie, they're not human…"

"You're not going to shoot them."

Gabe looks a little green,

"I didn't say… You can't keep them."

"What? Why not?"

If Castiel really stopped to think about it, he'd realize that he never argues with Gabe, because Gabe takes care of him.

"They could infect you. We need to…"

Castiel sets Sammy down and stands up,

"Get out."

Now his brother goes from green to white,

"Huh?"

Castiel is thinking irrationally, but that's okay because his life for the past three years has been about rationalizing his irrational thoughts. Except he won't ever admit that, not even to himself.

Gabe hardly puts up a fight as Castiel pushes him out the front door, takes his key, closes the door, and locks his big brother out.

His big brother is a threat to Dean and Sammy, and Castiel has decided he won't let anything threaten Dean and Sammy.

* * *

It's been a week and Castiel has no idea what he's doing. The first two days were hard, because the boys wanted to play. They're full of energy and Castiel is not. On the third day he comes up with a solution.

He turns on the television.

Apparently, the boys have never seen one before, because they're fascinated. Now they watch it all day and at first, he thought that was good. But now he's worried because all they do is watch and eat, and he doesn't think that's good for little kids. But he doesn't know what to do. He's never had to take care of anyone before.

When he goes to bed now, his stomach hurts, too tight with food. But he can't help it, because he's worried and he doesn't know what to do, and he needs his big brother.

* * *

One day, New Master touched the box and it came to life. It made noise and light. At first it scared Dean, but he's not scared now. The box is nice. The colors and the noises are nice. They make him not think about stuff and that is nice too. Dean has decided, he likes the box and is happy New Master gave him this like he gave him Sammy.

New Master is nice like the box too.

* * *

Castiel peeks into the living room. There are Dean and Sammy, exactly where he left them this morning. He walks in, carrying a bag of cookies.

They don't acknowledge him. Castiel opens the bag of cookies.

They don't acknowledge him. Castiel sits down beside Sammy and sets a handful of cookies on his lap. Sammy quietly eats them without taking his eyes off the television. Cas gives him another handful and the process repeats. Soon the bag is empty and Sammy hasn't once looked away from the television. Cas checks to see if Dean has reacted.

Nope.

He leans over and pulls Sammy onto his lap, turning the boy around so he's facing Cas. Sammy whines and twists around so he can see.

Cas sets Sammy back down and the toddler hurries to get into a comfortable position. Not to cuddle, but to watch.

Castiel backs up so he can see Dean. It might be the lighting, or lack of it, but the boy looks pale, with dark circles under dull green eyes. And that scares Cas because their eyes used to look… like they were lit up from the inside with energy and life. Now, they seem dead and blank.

He stands up and hurries out of the room.

_What am I supposed to do?_

He pulls a bag of chips from the kitchen cupboard and sits down to eat them.

_Gabe knows how to take care of people. I don't. I need my big brother._

Tears sting his eyes, threatening to fall.

_Maybe I should call him…_

**Uh-oh looks like Cas is having problems. Who thinks:**

**A) Gabe should come back to help his baby brother**

**or**

**B) Cas should man up and take care of it himself?**

**I'm curious to know what you guys think of this stories Cas, Gabe, Dean, and Sam?**

**Thanks for reviews last chapter go to:**

**Wolfa Moon, ValkyrieNyght, and Kid'sDarkWolf.**

**See ya'll next time ;)**

_Static_


	8. Panic

**Disclaimer: Is this really still necessary?**

**Last chapter was so angsty :P**

**I just wanted to let everyone know, when I write about Sammy, I'll use correct grammar and stuff. I'll use "Sammy-Speak" for things he thinks from now on. Because it was getting annoying to write from his POV**

He can do it. He can.

Castiel reaches out and turns off the television.

Sammy whines and Dean looks confused, but Castiel knows what he's doing. At least, he's pretty sure he does. He can do this.

Castiel turns to face the boys, pasting on a smile that he hopes looks friendly. He practiced it out last night in the mirror. He feels confidant… okay not confidant but close enough that it looks almost like the real thing. Dean is staring up at him, those green eyes finally starting to show a spark of something. Sammy rolls onto his back and whines. The teenager bends over and rubs the exposed stomach. The effect is almost instant.

Sammy's hazel eyes brighten and the child smiles, snatching playfully at Castiel's hand with an excited yip. This is good. This is what Castiel was hoping for. He continues to rub as he speaks softly,

"I don't know how to take care of you two. Gabe's always looked after me, but I don't think he'll help me. But I think… I think you two need to play. How did your family play with you?"

Dean is a little confused by what's going on. New Master made the box stop. He sort of wanted to box to go again, to see the lights and listen to the noises. But Master is talking now, and Dean is unsure of what he wants. What is a family? He doesn't understand half of what Master said, but he thinks Master wants to play. Dean uncurls himself and slips down from the big seat. His legs fold beneath him and he tumbles onto Sammy.

Sammy barks in surprise, and then goes back to yipping. He thinks his big brother is playing with him too. But Dean is not.

Dean is scared.

His body doesn't feel right. It feels heavy and tired. His legs wouldn't hold him up. Why won't his body work right?

Like any animal would, Dean panics.

* * *

Castiel pulls his hand back as Dean dives onto his brother. Good, it worked. Now they're playing together. Except…

Now Dean is whimpering and writhing.

_What if he's seizing?_

Castiel reaches to touch him, then pulls his hand back,

"Dean, what's wrong?"

The boy howls, throwing his arm out. It catches Sammy in the face and now he's howling too.

Cas moves away from them, pressing into a corner. The howling, the howling… He presses his hands to his head. This isn't right, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. A moan escapes his lips.

Stop, stop, it needs to stop…

He's going to pass out…

Gabe, Gabe, where's Gabe?

The noise, noise, noise, where's it coming from?

GABE!

* * *

A week. It's taken him a week but he thinks he's ready. After all, this is his baby brother, and Gabriel loves him, but Cas could kill a fake plant. So there's no way he's leaving his brother alone with two little… boys.

Gabe banishes the images of gleaming claws and were-blue eyes from his mind as he drives. Cas stayed with them all Full Moon and they didn't hurt him. Gabe shot at them and they didn't attack. Maybe… maybe they're completely harmless.

_Sure, of course. After all, they are half murderous beast._

Gabriel shakes his head as if to banish the thought.

_No, not gonna think that way. Just two little messed up Halflings. That's all. Maybe they can't even infect anyone. You saw them, they're as tame as house pets. That's exactly what they are, house pets. Like two little puppies…_

_With really big fangs…_

He sighs as he realizes that this could take some getting used to. Who knows, maybe he'll get up there and Cas will have decided he doesn't want them. And then it will be up to him to find somewhere for them. Because even if Gabriel thinks they might be dangerous, he's not going to give them to Hunters or Handlers.

Because Gabriel is not that kind of person.

* * *

Dean and Sammy have stopped howling, but that doesn't mean they're no longer scared. Now, they're terrified.

Something is wrong with New Master.

Master has curled up in the corner, his entire body shaking as he gasps for breath. Dean wants it to stop, it's scary. Is New Master dying? He doesn't want New Master to die.

"Cas?"

Dean stiffens. Someone is here.

"Cas, are you gonna let me in?"

Dean starts to sweat, when he smells the newcomer's scent on the air. The Threat! The Threat is back! The Threat will kill him, and Sammy, and…

New Master pulls in another wheezing breath.

New Master needs help. New Master might die. The Threat won't hurt New Master.

Dean pushes Sammy underneath the big seat before throwing his head back to HOWL!

Silence…

The front door crashes open.

Pounding footsteps.

Dean cowers back against the big seat, terrified but ready to protect his Sammy.

The door flies inward and there stand The Threat.

* * *

Gabriel barely notices the two cowering little boys. All he sees is his baby brother in the corner.

_C$#%! Panic attack_

He runs over, gently reaching down

"Cassie, Cassie can you hear me? It's Gabe, Cassie, Gabe's got you."

Cas lets out a breathless sob as Gabriel carefully pulls him into a semi-sitting position. Gabriel checks his pulse.

_Tense, shaking, erratic beat, difficulty breathing… C$#% he hasn't had one this bad in years._

He keeps talking to his brother in the soft, soothing voice saved just for such an occasion

"Cassie, I'm gonna grab your meds, okay? Just try to breathe easy, I'll be right back."

Cas shows no sign of understanding him.

Gabriel leans Cas against the wall then hurries through the house. Up the stairs, down the hall, into the bathroom, open the cabinet…

He snatches a white bottle and dashes back down to his brother. Snags a water bottle out of one of the discarded grocery bags he dropped on his way in. Cas is still in the throes of panic when he gets back.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie shhh… It's okay, Gabby's here."

Normally, Gabriel would rather die than acknowledge the name Cas had called him when he was just an infant and unable to pronounce "Gabriel" or even "Gabe," but during panic attacks, it seems to soothe Cas. Gabriel slides behind his brother, gently pulling Cas toward him, until his little brother's back is pressed up against his chest. He drops his chin onto Cas's shoulder and starts whispering softly,

"Feel that, Cassie? Do you feel me breathing?"

He breathes evenly, big deep breaths that puff out his chest.

"Can you do that, Cassie? Can you breathe with me? I need you to breathe with Gabby okay?"

The soothing litany goes on as he presses a hand to Cas's chest, right over his heart.

"You're okay, Cassie. You're not dying, you're okay. Just need you to breathe with me, and then you can take your meds, okay? Come on Cassie, breathe with Gabby. In… Out… In… Out…"

Gradually, Gabriel can feel Cas starting to breathe with him, his heart slowing down, and the tremors abating. He murmurs as he reaches for the pill bottle,

"Could job, Cassie. Do you think you can swallow something for me? Can you do that, Cassie?"

After a few moments, Cas nods weakly. Gabriel palms a small pill,

"Open your mouth."

Cas obeys, his mouth dropping open. Gabriel places the pill on his tongue, then gives him a sip of water. His baby brother seems to have forgotten that he needs to swallow, so Gabriel gently strokes his throat until his instincts kick in and he swallows.

"Did you get that down, Cassie?"

Another pause before Cas gives a weak nod. Gabriel rocks him slowly,

"Good job. Good job, angel. Just let it work, okay?"

Sometimes, there are times like this when he's willing to drop his act and give his baby brother what he needs. Of course, if anyone ever insinuated that he did he'd deny it. But when Cassie needs him, there's no denying the kid.

He keeps rocking as Cas's muscles loosen up and he relaxes in his big brother's arms. Gabriel smiles, still whispering, even if it's only to himself now

"Still works like a charm…"

A little hand on his knee surprises him and he looks up into big green eyes. DeDe is staring at him with wariness and… something else. Curiosity?

"Hey there, DeDe. Thanks for howling."

Dean watches the Threat, examining him. This is not the same man that came at them with the loud shiny thing, or even the man they first saw. This man is gentle and quiet and smells safe.

This man is a big brother.

And maybe… maybe that is why he scared them. Because he is a big brother and sometimes, big brothers gotta scare stuff that might hurt their little brothers. Dean understands that. He is a big brother after all.

Dean gives a tentative little smile as he touches the Big Brother's leg. And the Big Brother gives him a smile back.

**And, taa-daa! Cas did his best and it's Gabe to the rescue! Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, I was so _THRILLED!_ I really should ask you guys questions more often ;)**

**For their sterling reviews on the last chapter, Thanks go to:**

**Wolfa Moon, Skye1963, Extra-fried-noodles, The Mysterious Shadow, KatyOnACloud, kinky-kitsune, and ValkyrieNyght!**

**Thanks y'all and see ya' next chapter!**

_Static_


	9. Here to Help You

**Disclaimer: The fact that I need to put a disclaimer should be proof enough that the boys are not mine.**

Gabriel stands, lifting Cas in his arms

"How you feeling, lil bro?"

Cas moans softly as he gets comfortable,

"Dizzy…"

"That is why you're going to lay down for a little bit."

He gets him laid out comfortably on the couch, considering what he's going to do. DeDe and Floppy are sitting at his feet, watching Cas. Gabriel takes a deep breath, ready to take a chance

"Hey, DeDe."

The boy looks up, waiting.

"Can you watch Cassie for me?"

DeDe nods solemnly, obviously taking this new job very seriously. Gabriel smiles, shoving images of two bestial boys feasting on his baby brother's prone form to the back of his mind.

_They're not going to eat Cas. They're not even changed. Cas will be fine. Besides, you're only going out to get the groceries. Stop being so paranoid._

The young man reluctantly leaves the room, picking up one of the bags he dropped right outside the door. Water, soda, food, junk food, and candy are all there. Now for the rest of the supplies.

* * *

Dean sits beside the couch, keeping his eyes on the door. The Big Brother told him to guard Master. So that is exactly what Dean is doing. But Sammy is not being helpful at all.

His little brother is flopped out in front of him, reaching up with little hands to bat at Dean's hair. Sammy likes his big brother's hair. It's… sunny colored. Or the sweet stuff Misses gave them once, the bee juice. And it feels nice in Sammy's hands.

Dean chuffs, trying to disentangle Sammy's fingers. His hair is dirty and he doesn't want Sammy to get dirtier. Dirty is not cute and they have to be cute if they want to stay. That's why Misses didn't like him anymore. Misses had always loved their hair. She didn't ever cut it short, because she said it looked cute when it was long. Misses told him that his was the "cutest" because it was curly. But that was when he was little and still cute. His hair got a little less curly and a little more… "un-rule-y" is what Misses called it. And Misses didn't think it was cute anymore. Then she thought Sammy's was cutest because it was all floppy.

After days in the forest, their hair is all dirty and "un-rule-y" and that's not cute and they've gotta be cute to stay.

Dean reaches down, pulling sticks and leaves from Sammy's hair. Then he'll clean Sammy's face, but Sammy's old enough to clean himself besides that. After all the stuff is out of his little brother's hair, Dean pulls Sammy up onto his lap so he can clean his hair.

Sammy whines as he feels his brother licking his hair clean. The toddler squirms, trying to get away. He doesn't like cleaning time. He wants to play!

Dean wraps his arms around his protesting brother, holding tight. Sammy doesn't get it, they have to get clean so they'll be cute.

Once Sammy's hair passes Dean's inspection, he turns the toddler around. Sammy has by now submitted to his brother's ministrations. Dean licks his hand then rubs at Sammy's cheek. Sammy whines but stays relatively still as his big brother cleans him up.

Dean is thinking as he cleans his brother. How will he clean his hair? Sammy's okay, but he slobbers a lot more than he actually cleans, and Dean doesn't want his hair all slobbery. Slobbery isn't cute. He finally sets Sammy loose before getting to work on himself.

* * *

Gabriel peeks into the study. Floppy is rolling around on the ground, swatting at… dust? Cas is still resting on the couch, not exactly asleep but not completely awake either. And DeDe is…

_What the…_

DeDe is licking his arms.

_Okay, that's odd. Is he… cleaning himself?_

"Hey, DeDe, what're you doing?"

The boy looks up tongue halfway out of his mouth and Gabriel tries not to snicker. He hates to admit it, but both of the boys are pretty cute. For monster Halflings. Gabriel walks into the room,

"Are you cleaning yourself?"

DeDe stares up at him, finally pulling his tongue back in as he nods. Gabriel crouches in front of him,

"Don't worry about that, okay, we'll take care of it."

The Halfling looks confused,

"Y… yooooooooou… cleeeeeean?"

Gabriel is taken aback. The kid _**can**_ talk. DeDe is waiting for a response.

"Yeah, we can clean you two up."

"S-sammy cleeean."

"Sammy?"

DeDe points to Floppy.

"Sammy? His name is Sammy?"

DeDe nods,

"Sammy."

A small groan from the couch alerts them to Cas

"Sammy an' Dean… Thezz Sammy an' Dean…"

Gabriel grins,

"Hey there, lil bro, feeling better?"

Cas rubs at his face,

"Wazza imme?"

Gabriel helps him sit up, keeping him in an upright position

"Gave you the meds the doc gave you."

"Wizun?"

"I don't know. Pregnant something or other."

Now Cas is staring at him like Gabriel's the one speaking weird,

"…Huh?"

His brother sighs

"That one med the doc said would work best."

Cas groans as his eyes slide shut,

"Uh… hazatstup…"

Gabriel grins at his brother's absolutely dopey behavior,

"You do realize that I can't understand half of what you're saying. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were drunk."

"Nazzadunk…"

"I know you're not drunk. Just stoned."

Cas makes a little growling noise in his throat as he tries to get his big brother to let him go,

"Emmego…"

"Okie-dokie."

Gabriel lets go, grinning like a loon as Cas, once he's released, flops forward against his chest. Cas groans, pushing away from Gabriel,

"Emmego, Abby…"

Gabriel smiles down at DeDe and… Dean and Sammy,

"Isn't he goofy when he's on his meds?"

Dean looks a little worried at Cas's behavior, but Sammy is simply delighted. Gabriel once again lifts Cas into his arms,

"Let's go into the kitchen."

There's a weak protest from Cas, but Gabriel ignores him as he talks cheerfully to the boys that are following,

"You see, Cas hasn't had this medicine for months, so it makes him all goofy cause his body isn't used to it anymore."

He knows it won't make any sense to the boys, but he likes talking.

"We decided that Cas was doing okay without his meds, so he stopped taking them and he was okay. But I guess with all this new stuff happening to him, he's been pretty anxious. So it might be good if he starts taking it again."

Cas protests,

"Noooo…"

"Hush, Cassie, I'm talking. Go back to sleep."

The teenager is working on making himself understood more as his head clears,

"Na sleepy… shuddap…"

"Oh, getting feisty I see."

"Shut… up."

Gabriel gives his brother a smile usually awarded to children who just learned how to use the toilet,

"Good job, lil bro, I understood that one. You're right, you should stop talking."

Cas makes the growling noise again but stays quiet.

"You know, I think you're heavier than the last time I had to carry your heavy a… butt around this house. And that was only a week ago."

Gabriel waits but Cas is either ignoring him or asleep again. He deposits his brother in a kitchen chair,

"Okay, Mac n' cheese for dinner."

He looks over his shoulder. Dean and Sammy are sitting beside the table. Time for part one of the plan he's come up with.

"DeD… Dean, can I pick you up?"

Dean stares at him, as if he can see Gabriel's intentions if he just stares hard enough. Finally, the boy nods. Gabriel reaches down and sets him down on another chair. Dean's eyes widen comically and he tries to scramble off the chair. Gabriel catches him and sets him back down,

"No, Dean, sit still. It's okay."

The child looks up at him. If he sat in a seat, Misses or Mister would be mad. Sitting in seats is bad and Dean really doesn't want to be bad. A small whine escapes his lips.

Gabriel rubs the tangled blonde hair, hopefully reassuring him,

"It's alright. This is your chair now, okay? Your chair."

Once he's sure Dean's not going to move away, he repeats the process with Sammy, this time making sure to reassure the toddler before he sets him in the seat. Sammy reacts a little better than his brother, seemingly more confused than upset. But both boys are sitting on chairs now.

"What you doing?"

Gabriel glances to Cas. His brother seems more there than previously, his blue eyes less foggy and much more aware. Gabriel reaches over to check his pulse and his brother lets him.

"I've been thinking Cas. You're right."

A slow blink is Cas's first response,

"…I am? Bout what?"

Gabriel smiles,

"About the boys. If you let me, Cassie, I'm willing to help you."

* * *

Castiel's brain is trying to process the offer

"Really?"

His big brother looks amused,

"Really, Cassie. I'm here to help. I even brought supplies."

Castiel is finding it really hard to concentrate.

_Stupid drugs._

"Wha… what supplies?"

Gabe pulls up a bag, reaching in

"I've been researching, trying to plan what we should do…"

Castiel tunes him out. Gabe has been researching? Gabe never does that. Why is he putting in all this effort now?

"Cas? Hey, Cassie, wake up."

The teenager startles,

"Hm?"

Gabe smiles,

"You drifted off their, lil bro. Does somebody need his naptime?"

Castiel groans. There's the Gabe he knows.

"What I was saying was that the boys are going to need some stuff and we're going to need some stuff to take care of them."

"What kinda stuff?"

Gabe smiles again, either because he finds the fact that Castiel's speech is still a little off amusing, or because of what he's about to show him. Gabe pulls out a box,

"Taadaa!"

Castiel stares at it for a while, trying to figure out what it is from the images.

"Gabe… is that a toilet?"

His brother looks proud,

"Yep. The kind you train little kids on. Hel…ck, we trained you on one."

Castiel looks like he hadn't considered this,

"Bathroom…"

"Yeah. What've…"

They both glance at the boys.

"Dean…"

"Ta-reeeee."

Dean slips off the chair and runs to the hallway. Gabriel follows him. Dean climbs up a stack of books and points out an open window towards the forest. Gabriel pats his shoulder,

"That's good. But we've got something brand new for you guys. But first…"

He lifts Dean up,

"Dinner. Then bath."

* * *

"Come on, Cassie. Sit down before you fall down."

Gabriel nudges Cas towards the toilet, waiting until he sits before setting Sammy down and letting Dean in. Gabriel hands Dean two brightly colored articles of clothing,

"These are swimming trunks. But we're going to use them in the bath."

Dean stares up at the Big Brother, holding the items to his chest. He doesn't understand. What does the Big Brother want? Dean looks to Master, hoping he will explain to him what he's gotta do. Because Dean doesn't understand.

Cas takes the smaller pair of trunks,

"Put them on. You put them on, Dean."

He still feels dizzy, and would much rather be sleeping, but he needs to… make sure of something, he just can't remember what it is right now.

Gabriel gets on his knees,

"Okay, I've got this. Okay, Dean?"

He helps Dean to change into the swimming trunks, instructing him along the way. Dean's eyes light up when he gets it.

"Do you think you can dress Sammy?"

He nods. Dean's been looking out for Sammy his _**whole**_ life. He can help him get in the special pants, just like the Big Brother told him.

Gabriel checks on Cas as Dean assists Sammy,

"You feeling better, lil bro?"

"No. I'm dizzy, and tired, my throat hurts, and I'm still hungry."

Gabriel brushes him off,

"I didn't mean that stuff. I meant panic-wise."

Cas stares up at him, face blank

"Fine."

"Good. That's what the medicine is for. Rest of that stuff doesn't matter."

Cas closes his eyes, leaning back as Gabriel starts the tub

"You're insufferable."

"See, it can't be that bad. You're back to using big words. Oh, you get to help with the diapers after this."

"…What?"

**So, this one made five pages. Longest one so far.**

…**I feel quite proud of myself :D**

**I'd like to know from all of you. Do you prefer small chapters (The size of the previous ones) and quicker updates, or longer chapters and slower updates?**

**Thanks for last chapter reviews go to:**

**KatyOnACloud and Extra-fried-noodles. THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Till next time ;)**

_Static_


	10. Flashbacks and Phase Two

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Still…**

**Sorry that the update took so very long. I was taken hostage by the Lord of the Rings fandom, but I managed to make a daring escape in order to bring you an update. Thanks for waiting ^^;**

Warm.

Warm and comfy.

Sammy snuggles closer to his big brother, breathing in the nice smell. The Sunny Man put them in the water and made them have the nice smell. Then he put them in comfy stuff and carried them all the way down the hall into a big bedroom. The Man with the Sky Eyes followed him. Now he and his big brother are cuddly warm, just like Sammy likes, on the big comfy bed. Sammy gives a contented huff and falls asleep.

Dean holds his Sammy close, watching as the Big Brother helps New Master. The food the Big Brother gave him is a warm weight in his stomach and his brother an equally warm weight on his chest. Their new owners are talking softly to each other. Between the warmth and the soothing background noise, it's impossible for the young Halfling to remain awake any longer.

As Dean's eyes slip closed, Gabriel manages to slip the nightshirt over his little brother's head,

"Come on, Cassie, bed time."

Now that Cas is feeling a bit more himself, he's indignant at his older brother's treatment

"I'm not an infant, Gabe. I can dress myself."

Gabriel openly smiles as Castiel's fingers fumble, trying to find the hole for his arm to go through,

"Are you sure?"

Castiel growls a quick "yes" as he grabs the next article of clothing.

"Really sure?"

His little brother levels him with a glare. The expression might seem blank, but he's known Castiel for all his life. His emotions might not be on his face, but they're in his eyes… if one knows what to look for. And Gabriel certainly does. Right now, his baby bro is annoyed by his "mollycoddling." He's also still more than a little out of it, clearly shown by the fact that he's just inserted his arm into the leg of his pajama pants and is trying to pull them over his head, despite the fact that Gabriel just helped him into his shirt. Then there's the slight relief that his big brother is here. But under that all is the one emotion that Gabriel always sees.

Fear.

Anxiety.

Doubt.

The emotions that only solidify what Gabriel learned as a child. His baby brother is delicate and irreplaceable. He needs to be handled gently and with great care or he will shatter like a priceless vase. Or a teacup.**  
**

* * *

_Pictures litter the walls of the large house. Smiling people peer sightlessly out at the adjacent wall. Sunlight streams through elegant windows framed by expensive drapes. Various cupboards and stands line the hallways, proudly showcasing heirlooms, trophies, or fine-looking frippery._

"_STOP IT!"_

_The scream tears through the silence as violently as the crash of shattering glass that follows it._

"_STOPPPP!"_

_More crashes and bangs, screams and howls come closer. And then, chaos is upon the calm haven!_

_The noise is that of the crazed and grief-stricken banshee, wailing to announce an encroaching death. A small figure comes tearing down the stairs, the horrible noise coming unceasingly from its throat. A staggered step and the child careens into a stand, knocking over an ornamental vase of roses. He stumbles through the glass and thorns, paying no heed to the continued flow of blood from his shredded feet as he begins anew to scream…_

"_PLEASE STOP!"_

"_Cassie! Cassie, stops it's okay!"_

_People are running from all corners of the house, but two are right behind the small child. Two young men, both blonde and both several years older than their quarry, who appears to have barely reached adolescences. It's plain to see the fear and concern on both their faces as Castiel screams louder,_

"_NOO!"_

_The blonde with the golden eyes looks on the brink of tears,_

"_Calm down, angel, please just calm down. Michael…"_

_The older brother reaches forward, tries to gently catch the youngest's arm. The child lashes out, fingers curved like claws,_

"_STOP IT!"_

_Michael tries to placate him as more people can be heard coming down the stairs,_

"_Shh, Cas, shh. We're not going to hurt you."_

"_It's us, Cassie. Gabby and Mikey. Just Gabby and Mikey."_

_A flash of bright red and light brown. A boy and girl, both in the awkward stage between child and adult, come up behind Michael and Gabriel._

_Anna sobs when she sees her baby brother, her little angel Cas, looking so… feral. _

_Balthazar's blue eyes are wide with shock as he looks at the cousin who has become a little brother to him. That can't be quiet little Cas…_

_The four are oblivious to the rest of their family milling about at a distance, talking hurriedly. But Castiel is not. He whirls on them,_

"_STOOOOOOPPPPPP!"_

_And off he goes again, running towards an empty corridor. But his brothers grab at him, desperate to stop him from further harming himself. Castiel screeches and goes down fighting, biting and tearing at them. Michael and Gabriel hold back, trying to catch him without hurting him. Castiel has no such qualms. His nails draw blood and his teeth snap at the air. Balthazar springs forward to help. With a final wail, Castiel shoves back into a cabinet and its contents rain down upon him. Finally, the brothers and cousin manage to pin him down as the maddened child continues to writhe and keen, paying no mind to the shattered pieces of Aunt Rachel's nice teacups stabbing into his innocent flesh._

* * *

Gabriel shivers at the memory. Three years have passed and it still feels like yesterday. That one thing is something he never wants to relive. Seeing his little brother so broken…

He looks back at said brother, hoping his trip down Memory Lane wasn't noticed. What he sees almost makes him laugh. Castiel is standing before him in a rumpled blue sleep shirt, his dark hair a mess and his eyes softly pleading. His pants are clutched to his chest, his plain white boxers fully on display.

"Gabe, something's wrong with this shirt."**  
**

* * *

First thing the next morning, Gabriel puts phase two of his plan into action.

He wakes Castiel and the Halfli… boys up at the same time. Gets them all downstairs and seated around the table to feed them a full meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and milk. Of course, then he has to get Castiel to take his medicine. His brother, the idiot, refuses at first, but Gabriel wins out in the end. He always does.

A quick nap after breakfast, necessary once Castiel's meds kick in, and then Gabriel drags them into the living room. He gets Castiel set up on the couch with some blankets and pillows before pulling out another bag. From this one he pulls… toys. What ensues is an hour or two of play. He gives the toys to his brother and Castiel plays "fetch" with the children.

Then on to a lunch of hamburgers. Gabriel quickly comes to the conclusion that the monsters… children love them as much as his brother does. Next, it's up to the bathroom for a little… home check-up.**  
**

* * *

Castiel stares at the flat device in his bathroom,

"…What's that?"

Gabriel smiles as he helps the boys strip down to the diapers he placed on them before lunch. He'd known Dean was confused by the expression on his face, but Sammy had seemed to take it all in stride. The toddler seemed quite pleased that he didn't have to run out into the forest whenever he had to go anymore. But Gabriel seriously hopes to get them housebroken soon.

_Potty-trained, idiot. They're not pets._

"That is a scale. Picked it up in town."

Castiel still doesn't seem to understand,

"Why is it in my bathroom?"

"Oh, just playing doctor. Don't worry."

"Gabe…"

Gabriel feigns annoyance,

"Oh alright, I'll tell you. I just wanted to check if Dean and Sammy are healthy."

Castiel sits,

"They're healthy."

His big brother lifts Sammy up, holding out the giggling and pudgy toddler to elaborate

"Weight-wise, lil bro."

"Oh…"

Gabriel can see Dean looks rather anxious for him to let go of his Sammy, so he sets the child on the scale. Sammy immediately rolls himself off, snuffling at Gabriel toes.

"Now, little Sammy, you get back on that scale."

It takes a few tries, but he finally manages to get a reading. Gabriel jots it down

"32 lbs. Okay, Dean, your turn."

Dean is busy checking over his Sammy, making sure nothing was done to him. Gabriel finds himself smiling and even catches a warm look on Castiel's face. Gabriel holds out a hand,

"He's okay, Deano, I didn't hurt him. Come here."

Dean doesn't understand all of what the Big Brother is saying, but the "come here" is clear. He cautiously steps forward, finger worrying at the strange garment the Big Brother put on him the night before.

Gabriel gently maneuvers the boy up onto the scale,

"I promise I'm not going to eat you."

Castiel snorts,

"Not sugary enough?"

His brother laughs at the barb, checking the numbers,

"About 44, maybe 44 and a half. Now lets see."

He pulls a rumpled chart from his pocket, reading it over

"Uh-oh."

Castiel leans forward,

"What? What's wrong?"

"Looks like your precious puppies are a bit on the heavy side. Sammy is at least four lbs over the ideal weight for a kid his age."

The teenager is struggling to process all of this,

"His age? How do you know his age?"

Gabriel looks like it should be the most obvious thing in the world,

"His teeth. Judging by his teeth, or lack thereof, he's between two to three years old. And Dean over there is six, maybe seven."

"Their _**teeth?**_"

"That's how you tell the age on dogs. So I tweaked it a bit and guessed at their ages. I mean they are at least part canine… ish."

Castiel groans at his brother's wide grin. What has he gotten himself into?

**So, sorry this is short. But I hope to update again tomorrow.**

**So, I used some symbolism in this chapter. Can anyone find it? It's mentioned in a previous chapter and this one. Anyone care to guess?**

**Big, big, BIG thanks to those who reviewed last chapter;**

**Extra-fried-noodles, ValkyrieNyght, The Mysterious Shadow, Wolfa Moon, and KatyOnACloud.**

**And thanks to all for sticking with this!**

**Catch ya'll later ;)**

_Static_


	11. Progression of Time and Progress?

**Disclaimer: Grrrr…**

**See, promised I'd update :)**

On Tuesday, Gabriel repeats.

Wake up, breakfast (meds for Cas), nap, play, lunch, nap, potty training, play, dinner, bath, bedtime.

He keeps them on that schedule for a week, paying close attention.

After the third day, Dean stops panicking when he's set on the chair. By the next day, he climbs up himself.

Dean starts trying out more words, working a little bigger. Sammy mimics his big brother.

Dean gets the hang of using the potty chair. Gabriel leaves him in diapers just to be sure.

Sammy loves food.

Dean learns to call him "Gabby." It's the best he can do.

Both boys ignore the blank television.

Sammy loves food.

But those are just the changes in the boys. Castiel is going through some changes of his own.

He had grown used to only seeing his brother twice a week or so. Now Gabriel is there all the time. And there's two little kids, running around and being… active. It's kind of scary.

Then there's his stupid medication. He has done just fine without it for a while now, thank you very much, and doesn't need to take it. Except, Gabe says so and his brother has been taking care of him for years, so he'll do what he says. Because his big brother knows best. And after a few days it's not so bad, his body adjusts. He's only a little droopy now, and sometimes he has dizzy spells. Occasionally he feels confused about things he should understand. And stupid Gabe keeps making stupid jokes like,

"You shouldn't hit the bottle so hard, Cassie, it's not good for you,"

and Castiel is starting to hate the laughing little grin his brother gets whenever he slurs something, or stumbles into a wall, or misses the cup when he reaches for it, or his mouth when he tries to eat soup, or when…

Okay, so the medicine does make him act a little "drunk" as Gabriel is calling it, but it's getting better as his body gets used to it again. Doesn't mean Gabe has to be so _**annoying**_… although, he's always annoying so there's really nothing Castiel can do to change that.

But the one thing that's starting to bug Castiel is that, on the meds, he's even hungrier than usual. And each time he goes into the bathroom he keeps looking at that stupid scale!

Besides **_all_** of that though, everything's just fine.

* * *

"D*****!"

Gabriel turns, taking in the tipped over glass, the wet stain down his baby bro's front, and the supremely annoyed look on his face.

"Really, Cassie, language."

Castiel glares at him, blue eyes smoldering,

"It's not funny."

Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"You are juvenile."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you a… Never mind."

* * *

"Say Cas."

"…"

"Come on Dean, you can say Cas. He'll be really happy if you say his name."

"…"

"Say Cas, Dean."

"…"

"Okay, let's try breaking it up. Kuh."

"…"

"Dean, say kuh."

"…kuh."

"Good. Now say a**."

"…"

"Come on, Dean, I know you want to. Say a**."

"…a**."

A quick giggle from Gabriel,

"Now say kuh-a**."

"Kuh-a**."

"…Gabe, what did he just say?"

"No clue, lil bro."

Dean flips onto his back so he can look up,

"Hiiii Kuh-a**. Belleeeeeee?"

"… You are juvenile, Gabriel."

"No I'm not."

* * *

It's been many many days, but Dean doesn't mind. He thinks he likes his odd new owners. Gabby and Cas. That's what they said to call them. They do not give him and Sammy as many treats as Mister and Misses, but Dean doesn't mind too much. Sometimes, Misses used to make his tummy hurt with all her treats. Gabby and Cas are very careful with their treats.

And they want Dean to talk! Like a _**person**_!

Dean was scared, and is still a little confused. Dean is not a person. Dean is a pet and Mister said that pets don't talk. But Dean's gotta do what his new masters want. And… talking is kind of nice. It's difficult, but nice. Dean likes hearing his voice, and knowing his masters are listening. It feels… happy? It makes him happy. Maybe… it's not such a bad thing. Being with these new humans. Maybe it doesn't matter to them if he is a not-cute, bad pet. Maybe they like him as much as his Sammy. Maybe… he will stay happy.

**Realize this is pretty short, but this was more of a filler. Next chapter will be the second Full Moon. Cross your fingers for no guns this time ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter KatyOnACloud!**

_Static_


	12. Second Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Anyone here think I own them?**

**So, time for a little time jump. Things should start to speed up a little now. Maybe by the next chapter an actual werewolf will pop in. Any guesses who?**

"Cas, look, I'm not letting you stay in there tonight."

"They won't hurt me. They didn't last time."

Gabriel tugs at his hair,

"They might not mean to. But what if you get Infected? You know how Sammy is."

They'd had their first scare two weeks ago. Sammy is very affectionate. He likes to nuzzle, lick, and cuddle. Neither Gabriel nor Castiel had dissuaded it, although Castiel had freaked out when Sammy licked his fingers. Then, Sammy nipped Gabriel's wrist.

The brother's had freaked out, positive Gabriel had been Infected. Then they remembered that Weres could only pass it along in wolf form. But Sammy kept nipping, something that could be disastrous during the Full Moon.

"They're only half. They might not even be able to pass it!"

Gabriel takes his little brother by the shoulders,

"Cassie, calm down. No panic attacks, okay? Let's just talk about this."

But it won't work this time. His teenage brother is really getting riled up. He breaks free of Gabriel,

"No! We don't _**talk**_! You talk at me and I'm supposed to do what you say! That's not talking!"

His brother tries to restrain him again,

"Castiel, calm down!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Gabriel backs up, hands out, and takes a few deep breaths

"Okay, Cas. Look, I'm not yelling. Maybe the meds are screwing with you. I read one of the side effects can be agitation. It's uncommon, but possible. Let's both just take a second to calm down, okay? Then we… you can talk, okay? Just take some deep breaths, just like me, okay? Let's both take some deep breaths."

Castiel lets out a sob,

"You're patronizing me!"

"No, Cas, no I'm not patronizing you. I just don't want you make yourself sick, okay? Okay, Cassie?"

The distraught young man rubs desperately at his eyes, sounding like a little kid,

"Okay…"

Gabriel carefully takes his arms, looking around for either of the boys. Neither is present.

"Cassie, let's sit down. You want some water? Maybe some chips?"

Another sniffle as he gets his baby bro positioned on the couch,

"Okay…"

His brother wraps the throw-blanket around his shoulders,

"I'll be right back, okay?"

* * *

He finds the boys in the kitchen drinking soda. Well, Dean's drinking and giving Sammy sips, because Sammy still hasn't got the hang of drinking from anything besides a saucer. Now _**that**_ had been an interesting lesson. By the end of it, both boys had been soaked, Sammy didn't have a clue, and Dean was shaky at best. But now, they're kind of drinking like normal people.

Gabriel snags a soda and a bag of chips,

"Dean? Could you and Sammy go sit in with Cas? He's not feeling good."

Dean stares up at him, and Gabriel can almost see it as the boy works through what was just said, searching for meaning. Soon, he grabs the toddler's hand and they both hurry out. Gabriel checks the clock. Half an hour to Moonrise.

_Deep breath, Gabriel. If Cassie is bound and determined to stay in with them, then you will too. Can't leave your baby bro by himself with monsters._

* * *

Cas rubs his hand through Sammy's shaggy hair, pulling free a few knots. The child growls with contentment as Cas brushes his knuckle behind one ear,

"Goo…"

Dean has climbed onto the couch, burrowing under the blanket and Castiel's arm, until he's reached an apparently comfy spot against the teenager's chest. Castiel sniffs,

_That's me. One big **fat** pillow._

Once he thinks it, he glances around guiltily, as if Gabriel might have heard it. He's pretty sure now that his outburst was probably uncalled for. His brother is just trying to look after him. He always is. And isn't that just depressing? What kind of life will Gabriel have if he spends the rest of his life like this last month, living with his damaged little brother? Not a very good one…

"Stop that."

He's mildly startled as the object of his thoughts walks in with chips and drinks. Gabriel waves his hand distractedly,

"I can feel the unhappy waves from all the way over here. And it's obviously not the two cuddle junkies cause they look like they're in hog heaven, so that leaves you. So stop it."

He chucks the bag at his brother's head, knowing that Castiel won't catch it. And he's not disappointed.

"Ow…"

"Baby."

Castiel glowers, but it doesn't stop him from opening the chips and digging in. The crinkling of the bag draws both boys' attention. After nothing but what Misses and Mister had labeled as "pet food," this divergence into unknown territories is very exciting. "Junk food" as Gabriel calls it, is very yummy. Castiel hands them each a handful of chips,

"Here you go."

Dean and Sammy happily accept them,

"Thak yooo."

"Taou!"

"Don't give them too many, Cassie. We're trying to watch their weight."

He knows Gabriel isn't talking about him, but he can't help but put a hand on his stomach,

"Yeah… How long till Moonrise?"

"Less than 30 minutes."

"…I'm not leaving."

_Deep breaths, Gabriel. Deep breaths._

"I know. I'm staying here too, okay? Right here."

* * *

Moonrise was actually pretty uneventful. Dean had grabbed Sammy and dragged him behind some junk in a corner. The Full Moon shone in the window and the boys tumbled back out, roughhousing and wolf-y. Gabriel tenses, his eyes flashing over to the bookshelf where he's hidden a gun full of silver bullets. Just in case. Because the sight of those fangs and gleaming claws is… disconcerting.

Sammy's wolf eyes land on Castiel and Gabriel and he grins big, proudly showcasing the sharp canines. He scurries over, rolling onto his back at Castiel feet. But Castiel is frozen.

Last time, he had adrenaline pumping through him. Now…

They are kind of scary. Like, really scary-looking.

He doesn't realize his breathing has sped up until Gabriel squeezes his shoulder,

"You want to leave?"

Castiel looks between the pups and his big brother,

"I… I don't… Gabby…"

The whine lets Gabriel know that his baby bro is starting to really freak out. He slowly wraps his arms around the quaking teen,

"Shh, Cassie, shh. Calm down, angel, I'm right here. Do you want out? We can go out."

Sammy has sat up besides Dean, both pups watching with worry and confusion written plainly in their electric blue eyes.

Gabriel starts to help Cas up,

"Let's go out."

Cas suddenly digs in his heels,

"No, no, no Gabby… St-stay, be kay."

"Cassie, you're not even really talking right."

Wrong response. Because d******, his baby bro turns on him with those big eyes. Pupils dilated from the meds and emotions. Tears welling up. And Gabriel's never been able to say no to those eyes on a good day. He places Castiel back on the couch,

"D*** you Cas."

Sammy looks at Castiel,

"Da… da."

Castiel stares at him. Sammy howls with excitement,

"Dada!"

Gabriel laughs,

"S***, he's calling you 'Dada.'"

Sammy giggles, reaching for Gabriel,

"Shi! Shi!"

**Sammy finally figured out something to call them ^^;**

**Just remember, he doesn't actually known/understand what 'Dada' means, it's just a mistake. Do you want Gabe and Cas to clear it up, or should Sammy's childish mishaps prevail?**

**Who wants a werewolf next chapter? They will be a character from the show.**

**Till later!**

_Static_


	13. Tummy Troubles of all Varieties

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. Figure it out.**

**Oops, I lied. Two werewolves and a different POV this chapter. Silly me ;)**

**Oh, and quick warning. There is a medium-sized-ish(?) Cas angst-fest about weight.**

He can smell them. It's been so long, but he still recognizes them. There's always been that little bit of _**her**_ in them and it can be found in their scent as well. So unique, like every Were's. They're close. Now if only his companion could keep control of himself.

The pup in question, even at seventeen still too young to be considered anything but a pup, catches the undeniable scent of human. Prey. With a snarl he turns to hunt. 150 lbs of pure muscle beneath gray-brown fur drives him to the ground. Snapping and barking the two Weres fight. Though the brown one is bigger than the malnourished pup, he has to fight harder to subdue the ferocious beast. Finally, teeth caress a throat in a deadly embrace. One quick bite into black fur and the pup would be gone. But that is not what it's for.

The scrawny black Were lays in submission, boney chest heaving. A soft whine escapes his throat. The Alpha gives a quick squeeze as a reminder, before letting go. The other remains prone, whimpering. He does not want his pack mate hurt or afraid, so the Alpha bends down to give him a comforting lick to the ear. After all, he's only just a pup and has been trapped in the Fights for so many years. So broken and damage, but not beyond repair. That's what the Alpha once did, in his life before. Fix broken things. And now that his Pack is dead, all but this one, he is Alpha and that means he protects.

But there are still two of his Pack he can find. Two he must find. Because they are _**hers**_.

* * *

"Cas, I've got to get more groceries. Want to come? I'm thinking of stopping by the local watering hole for some… food."

Gabriel waits, cocky grin in place. He doesn't care how many times he's asked and been denied. He'll keep asking until one day, Cas says yes.

"No. I… I need to watch the boys."

Gabriel is disappointed, but doesn't let it show,

"Have fun babysitting!"

* * *

Castiel watches as his brother drives away. Gabe has left several times during the last month in order to replenish their supplies, and Castiel can't held but enjoy it. Those moments when his brother is gone and the boys take a nap. It's quiet, just like it used to be.

So quiet that Castiel can hear his own thoughts. Except…

He's not sure if that's such a good thing. His thoughts haven't exactly been very nice recently. And that stupid scale combined with all the talk of watching the boys' weight is not helping.

Poor Castiel is really starting to miss his solitary life.

* * *

Dean doesn't know why, but he really doesn't feel right. Last night was fun, but he felt weird then too. It's a funny… pulling? Tumbling? He's not sure, but it's in his tummy and he doesn't understand it. There's so much now that he doesn't understand. Cas and Gabby don't treat them like Mister and Misses did. They treat them… like humans? Why would they do that? He and Sammy are not humans!

Sammy is napping beside him, comfortable and safe. It makes Dean happy inside, that Sammy can be safe here. Except for…

The funny feeling in his tummy.

It's starting to scare Dean a lot. He doesn't know what to do. Maybe… maybe he and Sammy should go outside. Outside is nice and open. Open is good. Dean likes to feel the sun.

He wakes Sammy quick and they slip outside without alerting Cas.

* * *

He's been awake and on watch, but the car that drives by the road is what wakes the pup. The boy shoots up, shaggy dark brown hair bordering on black falls into wild gray eyes. The Alpha reaches out, snatching one of the pup's skeletal thin arms,

"Hush. Safe. Safe."

The boy stares at him before recognition slowly shows on his filthy face. After he's sure the pup's alright as he can be under the circumstances, he sniffs at the air.

Close. He can smell them very close.

They need to go now. So close after so long. He's almost there.

* * *

Stupid scale.

Stupid, stupid scale.

He hates it more than he's ever hated anything before. Why did Gabe have to get it? It's not like the boys needed to be weighed. Maybe Gabe was trying to tell him something. Was his brother calling him fat?

Castiel's sob is muffled by a spoonful of ice cream. Mint. It's not his favorite, but it was the only ice cream in the refrigerator and he needs to be eating something. And once it's gone, he has a box of cookies he can munch on.

He wouldn't blame Gabe. Of course, it's only reasonable that Gabe is upset and disappointed in him. He hasn't gone outside for three years. Well, he's kind of gone outside of the house. But not too far, because even though it's pretty far from town, they're might still be people nearby.

Castiel sets aside the ice cream and grabs onto the counter so he can pull himself up. After a little effort, he's standing up and stripping off his shirt. Soon, he's standing bare-chested before the bathroom mirror.

He pokes gently at the soft belly. It might be a little… roundish.

He checks his arms. No muscle.

He pinches his cheeks, feeling them.

He doesn't like what he sees.

And that means Gabe probably doesn't like what he sees.

Castiel sits back down on his bathroom floor and cries besides a tub of melting mint ice cream and a box of unopened cookies. By the time he's done, he'll have finished both of them.

* * *

Sammy is happily chasing leaves in the backyard, playfully dispatching his "prey" with yips of excitement.

Dean watches.

The feeling's only gotten worse. Something's not right. Something's coming.

Maybe coming outside was not a good idea. It seems… not right outside. Not bad, but not right. Like… a storm?

Dean barks loudly when Sammy gets too close to the trees. His baby brother comes back reluctantly, before finding a different leaf to chase. Normally, Dean wouldn't care, but today… the feeling says something's not right.

He shakes his head, sending his hair every which way. He needs to think about something else. It is a nice day out. The sun is very bright. He should have fun with Sammy.

Soon, the two brothers are happily roughhousing around the yard, Dean making sure to go easy on little Sammy because he's only a baby and babies aren't good at "rough n' tumble." But Sammy bites, so it isn't really fair. His teeth are _**sharp**_.

They're having so much fun, that Dean's no longer on guard. Which means he doesn't smell the intruders. Not until,

"…Boys?"

Even Sammy freezes at the question. Dean rolls over, looking up, and up, and up… A _**big**_ dark man is standing over him and his brother, watching them

"…Dean? Sammy?"

* * *

Castiel rinses his face off again, hoping no one will notice the bloodshot eyes. He doesn't want Gabe noticing because then Gabe will treat him even more like a baby and he doesn't want that. He just wants to be left alone for a-

"CAS!"

"DADA!"

"HEP CAS!"

**Last guesses? Anybody?**

**As if it is not already obvious ;)**

**To those who are hoping for Were!Bobby… sorry, the story didn't like it. It's already got big plans for him. And it's not a good idea to go against the story. The repercussions can be very bad :P**

**Review Thanks go to;**

**Andaere, Wolfa Moon, kinky-kitsune, cheryl24, kb18142**

**See ya'll next time!**

_Static_


	14. Werewolves and Groceries

**Disclaimer: Here it is**

He hasn't seen them for almost four years but it's them.

His boys. His Dean and his Sammy.

It's them.

He's finally found them. They're right here, right in front of him. Both alive, both healthy-looking.

Both here.

"…Dean? Sammy?"

He doesn't get the reaction he'd imagined but the one he should've expected. Dean grabs Sammy up and takes off towards the open door in the huge house they were playing behind,

"CAS!"

Sammy adds a squeal of

"DADA!"

But it's not him Sammy's calling. He reaches toward them,

"Wait!"

Dean dashes inside,

"HEP CAS!"

And the pup, d*****, reacts according to instinct. The boys run. _**Prey**_ runs. Predators chase. The pup takes off, ready to hunt. The Alpha curses,

"No! Stop!"

The pup doesn't listen. Instincts are what have kept him alive and right now, his instincts are screaming _**HUNT!**_

* * *

Castiel doesn't know half of what happens, but the next thing he knows, he's at the top of the stairs, the boys cowering behind him, and Gabe's gun in his hands. He hears his backdoor bang against the wall, someone running light through his hallway.

"Stop!"

Castiel still feels like he's not in control as he cocks the gun. Sounds of a struggle and two men appear at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hold still!"

The bigger one pins the other to the floor. Then he lifts his head, brown eyes catching sight of Cas,

"…Hello. You want to put that gun down?"

Castiel backs up, bumping into the boys. When's Gabe getting back? How long has he been gone?

The man raises one hand,

"No, stay right there. You don't need that gun."

The other intruder, a boy or young man, snarls and writhes, causing the man to lower his hand to hold him tighter. A sharp bark from the gruff man and the boy/man falls still.

Castiel feels weak at the knees,

"Oh… Weres…"

Weres. There are Weres in his house. Worse than just people.

The gruff man looks back up,

"Look, put the gun down."

Castiel turns tail, shoves the boys ahead of him, and flees into the bathroom. He slams the door closed and locks it. Where's his cell phone? He's got to call his big brother!

* * *

Dean watches New Ma- Cas scramble around the Cleaning Room. Sammy has crawled into the big water bucket and curled up in a corner. It's how he hides when they play. Except when the play, Sammy isn't whimpering and scared. Dean doesn't like it when his little brother is scared. And Cas is scared too. Because of the Like Them Men. He's not stupid. He smelled it on them. The thing that means he and Sammy are pets, the smell people don't have. Except their smell is… more. More pet than him and Sammy. And… danger? Dean's scared but he knows one thing for sure.

He will protect Sammy and Cas. Because he is a Big Brother. Sammy and Cas are Little Brothers, even though Cas isn't his Little Brother he's still a Little Brother.

And Big Brothers protect Little Brothers.

* * *

The Alpha starts swearing again,

"D*****, Caleb!"

The pup whimpers softly,

"Sorry… I-I…"

Another whimper as the words won't come,

"No good…"

"Just stay here."

A warning growl to make his point,

"Stay."

Then the Alpha is up the stairs and at the door that he can smell his boys through. They're in there. With the boy.

He rattles the knob. Locked, of course. The boy has a gun, but he knows he doesn't have to worry. He can smell the boy's panic and fear. He's no threat. And the lock is no challenge.

In a few seconds, the door is open and he's looking down the barrel of a gun. The boy is short, pale, a bit on the pudgy side, and shaking. He can see Sammy's mop of hair in the tub but Dean…

With a fierce growl the little boy in question leaps up and latches tightly onto the Alpha's wrist. With an involuntary yelp, the Alpha steps back. Dean lets go, dashing back to the boy. He places himself in front of the boy, snarling

"No. Sta way."

The boy finally reacts,

"I-I-I've got sil-silver bullets…"

The Alpha laughs,

"You need to take the safety off first."

The boy blinks, looking at the gun with obvious confusion. The Alpha steps forward and takes it away before Dean _**or**_ the boy react. A few quick movements and the bullets are rolling around on the floor. The Alpha drops the gun and holds out his hands,

"Just want to talk."

The boy is quaking now. Dean is attacking his feet. He can ignore it,

"My name's John."

With a thud, the boy sprawls out on the floor in a dead faint. John stares down at him,

"…D*****."

* * *

His head hurts. Really bad. Like he hit it. Castiel is familiar with this feeling. He's passed out and hit his head on stuff before. Mostly when Gabe's not with him. It used to scare him, but now he's used to waking up, aching, on the floor. Except…

He's not on the floor. He's on something… the couch maybe. And one of the boys is sitting on his chest. Sammy? Yeah, Sammy. Sammy likes to sleep on people. But how did he get on the couch? Didn't Gabe…

The rest comes back and he opens his eyes. Dean is sitting in front of the couch, a low growl emanating continuously from him. And the reason is obvious.

The intruders are sitting in his living room.

The big Were leans forward,

"Hey stay calm, kid. Not going to eat you or anything."

Castiel stifles a wail, shrinking into the couch. Dean's growling increases in volume. The Were looks at the boy and Castiel catches a flash of… sadness on his face? Sadness? He tries to slow down his breathing. He can't have a panic attack, not without Gabe here. Castiel tries going over all the techniques Gabe taught him. After five minutes, he's pretty sure it's not working. He gasps as a heavy hand lands gently on his chest. The big Were's standing over him,

"You asthmatic?"

Castiel is too shocked to respond. The big Were looks around, maybe for an inhaler. Castiel is reeling. He's not asthmatic. Why isn't this Were killing him? He gasps again as the Were takes one of his hands in his big one. He sets Castiel's hand on Sammy's chest. The child's chest contracts as he lets out a happy huff. The Were smiles at the little boy like he's just seen the sun for the first time. He presses Castiel's hand down gently against Sammy's chest,

"You feel that? That's a good way to breathe. Try breathing like that."

Dean is not happy with the Were being so close to his brother and Castiel. He climbs onto the couch, barking sharply. The Big Were laughs but it's tinged with sadness,

"I'm not hurting them, Dean. Just trying to help the kid."

Dean looks confused. How does the Like Them Man know him?

"Wh-who are you?"

The big Were looks back down at Cas,

"My name's John Winchester. Dean and Sammy are… my boys. I'm there father."

* * *

**I considered ending it here. But I've got more planned.**

**So, if I were lazy, this would be the end of this chapter. But I'm not so it's not.**

* * *

The big Were, John, helps Castiel into his kitchen. The boy had finally calmed his breathing and now he needs something to drink. The other Were-boy follows behind them, Dean and Sammy running ahead. Dean opens the fridge and pulls out the bottle he knows Cas likes. John glances at the soda and laughs,

"I would've grabbed something a little stronger but… how old are you, 13?"

Castiel might have felt offended if he wasn't scared out of his mind and barely able to keep from having a panic attack. He wheezes,

"16…"

John looks surprised,

"Really? Hm."

He sits Castiel down on a chair,

"Caleb is 17."

Castiel gulps down his soda, glancing at 'Caleb.' The boy is skeletal and scarred. Hair is way too long, way too filthy, and as dark as Castiel's. But the part that scares Castiel the most, more than usual with other people, is the eyes. They're not human. They're grey, and predatory, and feral. A wolf's eyes. He looks away really fast.

Dean stands by the fridge, looking between the Like Them Men. He doesn't know who they are but… the big dark one helped Cas. Not like Gabby helps, but he helped him. So, he will be nice to them. But if they hurt or scare his Sammy or Cas, then he'll bite them. Really hard. He knows how to bite really hard.

John looks down as a hand tugs on his pants. His oldest boy backs up a bit, but holds out a soda. John smiles,

"Thanks, buddy."

Dean searches his face before offering a reluctant smile. Then he cautiously approaches Caleb. He watches Caleb hunch his shoulders, drawing himself in. Trying to make himself appear like less of a threat. John grins as Dean offers the soda. Caleb hesitates before taking it, one side of his mouth twitching up. Then Dean scurries back to his brother's side.

"Are… are you the ones who… ma-made them pets?"

John turns on Castiel,

"What?"

Castiel's resolve wavers but he goes on,

"M-my brother… I…"

He walks to the counter and picks up a paper bag. Inside, Gabe put all the things the brothers were wearing when they first came. He hands it to John then sits down before he falls down. He needs Gabe right now. He watches as John spreads out the contents on the table. Brightly colored clothes. Collars. John fingers the tags, some dark emotion growing on his face,

"What are these?"

"Th-th-th-they were wear-wearing them… when I found them…"

John reads the two names.

DeDe and Floppy.

… That's around the time Gabriel opens the front door.

* * *

Gabriel, with the practiced ease of one who has done this many times, unlocks the front door while carrying two grocery bags. Kicking it open with his foot he waltzes right on in,

"Cassie! Guess who!"

He shouts as Cas comes racing out of the kitchen and bowls right into him,

"Cas!"

The bags drop and he's got an armful of trembling baby brother. Now he's concerned. His hand smoothes down Cas's hair,

"Cas? Cassie, what's wrong? Did the boys do so…"

He looks over his brother and into the kitchen. At the two strangers.

"Who the H*** are you!?"

He shoves Cas behind him, reaching for the baseball bat by the door. The big stranger beats him to it and Cas is pulling at him,

"Gabe, Gabe they-they… insiiiiiide…"

Then he dissolves into tears.

* * *

"Okay, what the H*** is going on here? I leave for an hour. An hour!"

They're all in the living room now. Castiel takes a deep breath,

"Gabe that… that's Dean and Sammy's dad."

Gabriel glances at John.

"Oh, they're Weres."

It takes Gabriel five seconds to estimate how far it is to his hidden gun. It takes Caleb three seconds to take him down. Two seconds for Castiel to wail and Sammy to start howling. A second for Dean to pounce on Caleb in defense of Gabriel. For John, only the time it takes to shout,

"STOP!"

And it's a command that makes everyone freeze. John points at Gabriel,

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Now, I almost ended it here. But I decided nah.**

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?"

Gabriel gets comfortable, leaning back in his chair. They've left Cas, the boys, and Caleb in the other room. John is standing by the door,

"I talk, you talk."

"So, trade information."

John sits, a chair by the door,

"I'm a Werewolf."

"I knew that. I'm a human."

"You're a smarta**."

He sticks out his hand,

"John Winchester."

"Gabriel Anglicu. So, their mama's a human? Did she know?"

"You need to shut up about things you know nothing about."

"Then tell me. Cause I've got a screwed-up brother in there who is attached to your screwed-up kids. Did you raise them as pets? Sell them as pets?"

John snarls,

"Shut up! They were taken!"

Now he's up and pacing,

"I'm trying to explain this."

"Well, you're not eating me, so that's a plus."

John chuckles in contempt,

"We're not monsters."

"I'm sure that's what all monsters say."

"None of them get the chance."

"Of course a monster would…"

John angrily huffs, pulling off his jacket,

"You want some proof?"

He pulls his left sleeve up to reveal his upper arm and the tattoo that's on it. Gabriel gapes,

"Oh my…"

John taps each line,

"Silver stick, silver knife, silver bullet."

"The Silver H. You're a freaking Hunter!"

The Were-Hunter fingers a scar that bisects the silver bullet that makes the connecting middle line,

"I was. When you get the tattoo, they place a little chunk of silver right here. If you get turned… it burns like fire."

"So… you went on a hunt and got bit."

"This was my choice."

Gabriel just stares at him,

"…I'm going to need some history."

* * *

John Winchester met Mary Campbell when he was 18 and a fresh-faced Hunter. Her family was practically a legend among Hunters. They were aloof, refused the Silver H, and were very very good at their job. And Mary was…

She was really something else.

They met completely by accident, on a hunt. Mary almost shot him. He swore at her, she lectured him. It was love at first sight. After that, they continued to hunt together. But never on Full Moons. Those are the most dangerous hunts, and ones she only went on with her mother and father. John probably would have never learned their secret until the one Full Moon hunt he did solo.

A sad story really. The Were he was after was only a boy, no more than five years old. Poor little Caleb Reaves had been attacked on his way home from a birthday party sleepover. He'd apparently called his parents in the middle of the night to get him because he was scared. He hadn't mentioned that what scared him was the sound of howling. After picking him up, he and his parents were attacked by a Were. The child the only survivor. Would've been killed immediately if one of the paramedics hadn't been soft and helped the child escape. But now, it's the new Were's first Full Moon and John is sure he can handle a five-year-old Were on his own.

That is, until he runs into three fully grown Weres.

He'd fully expected to be ripped to shreds. But the only threat he faced that night was from Caleb. Who wasn't much of a threat seeing as the little Were was hanging by his scruff from the big male's mouth. Obviously the Alpha of the Pack. They hadn't harmed John, but they hadn't let him go. In the morning, he was more than surprised by who greeted him.

The Campbells.

While Deanna had held a shivering Caleb, Samuel had explained their story. How they were not monsters. How Weres, given the chance, also were not monsters. And their hunts weren't hunts. They were rescue missions. If the Were could be saved, shown how to live peacefully and in control, they would help them. But sometimes… when there was no chance of salvation, they had to be put down.

It was kind of a lot for John to take in. He'd sworn himself to secrecy and gone home. Ignored Mary for a month. On the morning after the next Full Moon, the Campbells had returned home to find John on their front porch.

They introduced him to their Pack, taught him more about Weres then he'd ever known. A year later, he asked Mary for her hand. She said yes.

When Dean came along four years later, the Pack was worried. It was unheard of for a human and Were to have a child. What would the baby be like? Dean was the happiest Halfling to ever exist. Four years after that, Sammy was born. And John made a very big decision.

He would like to be a part of his wife's Pack.

It was only five months after his first Full Moon that the Hunter found out. It was a massacre. They came during the day and the pack never stood a chance. Deanna went down, then Samuel. He and Mary grabbed the pups, tried to run. But in the panic, John lost her, her and Sammy. Then Dean slipped from his hands and he was almost trampled by the bodies all shoving and fighting. He watched his home burn. He'd searched the bodies. His beloved Mary was there. But not his boys.

His boys were gone.

Taken.

**_Now_ I'm ending it. Really long chapter, yes?**

**Gabe and Cas's name is derived from "**_Angelicus_**" Latin for "of Angels."**

**So… This was a pretty important chapter.**

**Your opinions?**

**Thanks go to;**

**Wolfa Moon, kb18142, cheryl24, and Skye1963**

**Taa!**

_Static_


	15. Fights, Belly Rubs, Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Taadaa!**

**Enjoy last chapter? Here's this one.**

Cas is sleeping and Dean has disappeared up to the bathroom. And Sammy is _**bored**_. No one is rubbing his tummy! He glances again at the new man. He's not moving. Maybe he'll rub Sammy's tummy.**  
**

* * *

Gabriel watches John, thinking over what he's heard.

_That… sucks._

John sits back down,

"Your turn. You found my boys?"

"Cas did. He found them in his backyard and they… kind of invaded his house. They had collars on and were acting like pets. I suppose it makes sense. They can't Infect anyone, can they?"

John shakes his head.

"That would make them pretty desirable. World's most exotic pet."

John growls but Gabriel continues,

"Probably sold for a high price."

"Quarter of a million. Each."

"You found who sold them?"

John nods,

"Had to find my boys. But… they didn't say who they were sold to."

Gabriel gets comfortable,

"Are you going to take them?"

"They're my boys."

"They don't know you."

John takes a big breath,

"Dean will remember me. Sammy will get to know me."

Gabriel doesn't know why he's suddenly so reticent about having the boys go. This is what he wanted, right? Right?

"You know, Sammy calls Cas 'Dada'? And Cas… Cassie loves them. He needs them."

And it's true. Gabriel might not want to admit it, but Cas has been… worse and better at the same time since the boys came. He's back on meds, but he's more… alive than Gabriel has seen in years. Which isn't actually saying much, but it's good.

John's starting to look perturbed,

"They're my boys."

"They don't know you! You haven't seen them for, H***, most of Sammy's life! They love Cas, not you!"

* * *

He doesn't want to be here. He wants, he wants to be… he doesn't know what he wants. But Alpha-Alpha-Father-John… he knows. He knows, so Caleb will follow him. Follow Alpha. Alpha-Alpha-Father-John. So much, too much, too much, too much! Fight, attack, fight, survive, kill! Not, not easy anymore. Too much… too much.

Where's Alpha? Father? John? Daddy? Daddy? Help… Can't…

Caleb jolts as someone touches him. Fight! Fight? He looks down and there's the pup, Alpha's pup, Father's pup, John's pup. Sammy. Sammy's is touching his leg. Sammy-Sammy-Pup-Baby-Brother? Pack? Pack Brother? Daddy, Daddy help. Don't know, don't remember. Sammy-Pack-Brother?

Sammy rolls onto his back, exposing his belly. Exposing his throat. The pup wiggles,

"Tum. Tum!"

Caleb looks around. Want, what does he want?

"Tum?"

"Rub tummy."

Caleb whirls. Dean-Dean-Pack-Pup-Brother?

Dean walks into the room, watching his little brother begging for a belly rub from the Small Like Them Man. Dean steps forward, rubbing Sammy's tummy,

"Rub tummy. Sammy wan' tummy rub."

Dean waits. Everybody loves to rub Sammy's tummy because Sammy's cute. But… Small Like Them Man isn't rubbing Sammy's tummy. Oh no… what if…

Did Dean give his Not-Cute to Sammy? What if Cas and Gabby don't want them now?

Dean points at Sammy,

"Cu. Cuuu-te!"

Small Like Them Man stares at him. Just stares. And keeps staring.

"They don't know you! You haven't seen them for, H***, most of Sammy's life! They love Cas, not you!"

Dean, Sammy, and Caleb freeze. More shouting that Dean doesn't understand. But Gabby's is shouting. Gabby needs him.

Alpha-Alpha-Father-John shouting. Need him? Need Caleb?

The argument wakes Castiel up as the two boys run out, both ready to attack and defend. Castiel looks around, groggy

"Wha?"

Sammy hurries to climb onto his chest,

Tum? Tum, Dada?"

* * *

"They're my sons!"

"Not for years!"

"You don't…"

The study door bangs open and Castiel stands in the doorway, Sammy on his hip,

"Stop! Get out!"

John and Gabriel are an inch away from each other, Caleb and Dean standing beside their chosen Master/Alpha. The teen's outburst freezes them.

"Cassie…"

"Get out of my house! All of you!"

John growls,

"Fine."

He reaches forward to take Dean's shoulder.

"No!"

Castiel steps in, pulling Dean away

"Leave them alone!"

John seems to grow in stature,

"You listen to…"

Castiel screams up at him,

"NOW! GET OUT!"

Castiel and John glare at each other. Then John grabs Caleb's arm and storms out. Gabriel watches his baby brother. Castiel's chest is heaving and his face is red. Gabriel places his hand on his shoulder, rubbing,

"You need to calm down, Cassie. They're gon…"

Castiel slaps his hand away,

"GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Gabriel doesn't move. Castiel pushes him with his free hand, face scrunched and on the brink of tears,

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OOOUT!"

Sammy is crying and Dean looks confused. Why are Gabby and Cas fighting? Is it… because of him? Because he is Not-Cute? Dean hurries forward, tugging on Castiel's pant leg,

"Cas? Cas? Cas, peas no. Peas no."

"Cassie, calm do…"

The teenager screams,

"OUT!"

So Gabriel leaves, slamming out the front door. Castiel hurries around the house, locking all the doors and shuttering all the windows. He's sobbing when he's done and dashes into the kitchen. Sammy and Dean watch as their owner flings open the cupboards, throwing out bags and boxes before joining them on the floor. They huddle together, silent witnesses as Castiel almost chokes shoving chips down his throat.**  
**

* * *

"_Come on, angel. Just one bite for me?"_

_The little redhead huffs as the child shows no signs of responding to her. Anna puts down the spoon and strokes her hand through lank dark hair,_

"_Cas, you've got to eat. If you eat, I bet Dad will get them to take the tube out of your nose."_

_Castiel ignores her as thoroughly as he ignores the NG-tube and the soup before him. He just stares at the ceiling. Anna rubs at her eyes, trying not to start crying again. Cas is only nine, he shouldn't be in the hospital._

"_Hey there, Cassie! What's going on?"_

_Anna turns as Gabriel walks in smiling, Balthazar on his heels._

"_Be quiet, Gabe. Cas's sick."_

_Gabriel drops a takeout bag on the table,_

"_Ridiculous! Noise is exactly what he needs, isn't it, Cassie?"_

_Gabriel ignores Anna's stern look as he leans over Cas, effectively blocking his view of the ceiling as he touches the NG-tube,_

"_Hey, baby bro, you've got a really big booger hanging out."_

_Anna and Balthazar freeze as Cas giggles. Gabriel grins bigger, lifting his little brother into a sitting position so he can sit behind him,_

"_Now, don't get your booger-tube on me, okay?"_

_Another giggle. Gabriel makes a disgusted face at the bowl of soup,_

"_What's that? They call that food? Balthazar, bag."_

_He catches to takeout bag Balthazar tosses with one hand,_

"_Alright, Cas, here's some real food."_

_Anna protests as her big brother pulls out a burger,_

"_Gabe, that's too much for him right now."_

"_Okay, then I'll eat it."_

_And he does. After his second bite though… a little hand tugs weakly on his sleeve,_

"_Gabby? Can… can I have some?"_

_And it's only a few bites, and he throws it back up because his stomach isn't ready for it, but Anna's smiling and crying and Gabriel and Balthazar are laughing because Cas ate. He voluntarily ate something._

_Gabriel pulls Cas close, kissing his temple,_

"_Good job, angel. You're going to be okay."_

* * *

He screams, flinging the bag across the room before flopping onto his back.

Why did Gabe have to shout? He hates shouting so much… Why doesn't Gabe understand? Gabe is the only one, the _**only**_ one, Castiel trusts anymore. He can't live without Gabe. He barely _**functions**_ with Gabe, how will he survive without him. He's dangerously dependant on his big brother. He's the only one he trusts.

But Castiel realizes he's wrong as two warm bodies press against him.

"Dada? Dada?"

He reaches out, pulling the boys to his chest and holding tight. Presses his face into their hair and sobs,

"Don't leave me, please don't ever leave me."

Sammy snuggles close,

"Dada."

Dean nuzzles Castiel's arm,

"Tay, Cas. Tay."

Castiel holds the boys and refuses to _**ever**_ let go.

**Update! Yay!**

**Depressing one though. But Dean and Sammy to the rescue! 3**

**Quick questions.**

**Who would like to see Balthazar/Anna or any of Cas's family?**

**Who wants more John/Caleb POV?**

**Reviews, Thank You, go to;**

**No pen names left, KatyOnACloud, Wolfa Moon, and kb18142**

**See ya'**

_Static_


	16. Fairy Tales and Cousins

**DISCLAIMER**

"_DA-EE! Ug me!"_

_John walks in the front door and is immediately tackled by his little boy. He laughs, tossing the little three-year-old into the air,_

"_Hey, Deano! How was your day?"_

"_Good, Da-ee! Ba-ee kick!"_

"_Oh, the baby kicked?"_

"_Yea."_

_Mary walks in. It's been roughly five months now._

"_He's been really energetic today."_

"_He?"_

_They want the baby's gender to be a surprise, but Dean is insistent that it'll be a baby brother. And you can't say no to Dean. Right now, he's tugging on John's arm,_

"_Da-ee, K here. K here!"_

"_Caleb's here? You guys been playing?"_

"_Yea, Da-ee. Pay lots!"_

"_That's good, buddy. That's great."_

_Dean gives his Daddy a big kiss,_

"_Love Da-ee!"_

"_Love you too, buddy. Love you too."_

* * *

John looks through the trees to the house. His boys are in there. And he needs to get them. He needs his boys. It's been much too long.

There's no way he's going to spend any more time without them.**  
**

* * *

"And the Big Wolf made the Third Little Piggy into bacon and ate him for breakfast. The End."

Dean and Sammy are grinning up at him as he finishes the story. It's the only one he could think of. Dean licks his lips,

"Want bacon, please?"

The boy's come a long way. He's gotten much better at speaking, even if setting up a sentence causes him some problems he can still get his point across. Like now.

Castiel thinks about it as he stands up,

"Well, I think I might have some."

Dean howls in delight,

"Yeah! Bacon!"

Sammy latches onto Castiel's leg,

"Dada!"

"We should check the refrigerator."

It's while they're heading towards the kitchen that…

"Hello?"

Castiel freezes. Who else has a key?

Gabe, but Castiel took his.

Anna, but it's a man's voice.

…Balthazar.

Sure enough, his cousin struts right up to the foot of the stairs,

"Hello, Cassie. The bags are in my car. Come on."

* * *

"Balthazar, what are you doing here?"

Castiel and his cousin are busy putting groceries into the cupboard.

"Oh, just driving around, thought I'd pop in for a bit."

"You don't live close."

"I felt lonesome."

"You have a girlfriend."

"She was too boring."

"You have siblings."

"They were too annoying."

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure my favorite little cousin doesn't starve. Speaking of starving, have you been doing any lately?"

"What?"

"Starving. You're looking a bit…"

Balthazar gestures in the air, searching for a less blunt way of putting it than what he's thinking,

"Pleasantly round."

"You're calling me fat."

The man pinches his fingers together,

"A bit."

When Castiel turns away to continue sorting the groceries Balthazar leans against the counter,

"No, actually, I wouldn't say fat. Maybe chubby. You're more plump?"

"Stop talking."

"Alright."

Balthazar looks at the sparse cabinets,

"You've been binging, haven't you?"

He glances over to see his little cousin has stiffened,

"Just a guess. Three weeks without deliveries, three people eating, but the closets are much too bare. More like a family of six. You looking a bit… _**more**_ than when I last saw you."

"You haven't seen me for half a year. People grow."

"Vertically."

Castiel slams his hand down on the counter but his voice remains flat,

"Did Gabe send you?"

"What, I can't visit you? But yes. Told me all about your little pets."

"Not pets!"

Dean and Sammy are sitting at the table. Dean repeats what Cas taught him,

"Not pets!"

He stands on his chair,

"Cas tell… Dean-Sammy not pets."

And there is one of Dean's little speaking quirks. Or maybe it's a quirk in the way he perceives he and his brother. Because it's always Dean-Sammy, like they are one person.

Balthazar stares at him, feigning amazement,

"He speaks. Does he do any other tricks?"

Dean glowers,

"Dean-Sammy… no pets. No tricks."

"Mouthy, this one."

Dean looks confused,

"Dean-Sammy no mouth…"

"Well, I suppose it is to be expected. He is blonde."

Dean growls, even though he doesn't understand what Balthazar means. He understands the tone and the smell. Whatever the man is saying is not nice.

Sammy wants his tummy rubbed. Right now. And he knows exactly how to get it. The little Halfling reaches desperately for Dada,

"Dada! Me wan tummy! Dada!"

And Dada turns around and picks him up. Sammy whines softly as Dada's hand rubs his tummy. Dada's hands are warm and soft on him.

Castiel tries to pretend Balthazar isn't in his house and worrying about him in his roundabout, insulting way. He knows his older cousin cares, but that's what bothers him. Balthazar is obnoxious at the best of times. But Castiel is not in the mood right now.

His cousin sprawls leisurely out on the chair,

"So, what has my favorite little recluse been up to lately?"

"I was telling the boys the 'Three Little Pigs.'"

"Surely not the version I told you."

Castiel looks at him, confusion clearly written on his face,

"Version?"

"Of course, Cassie. I mean, you really didn't think that the Big Bad Wolf actually ate the Three Little Pigs, did you?"

By the look on his face, it's obvious Castiel did think just that. Balthazar laughs,

"Cassie, that was a joke. What kind of kiddies' tale actually has the protagonists killed and eaten? Children would be scarred for life."

Dean suddenly remembers the wonderful story Cas told him and why they came downstairs. He bounces in his seat,

"Bacon, Cas. Dean-Sammy want bacon, please."

* * *

"So… Gabe did not send you."

"No. Your dear sister did. Christmas is coming up. Thanksgiving is next week. She wants you home."

Castiel is lying on his couch, Sammy curled up on his chest and Dean draped across his feet. That's just the way they are. Sammy likes to curl into a tight little ball. Dean relaxes completely, now that he knows he's safe, and finds comfort sprawled out like a throw rug across whatever surface is available. Castiel has found him asleep on the table, the top of the refrigerator, and underneath the couch. Dean, apparently, can get comfy anywhere and everywhere. He's learned about these little quirks in the last three weeks. And he's been happy. But now… Now his family is trying to ruin it. Again.

"No. I'm not leaving my house."

"Cassie, Anna's been wanting you to come home for years now."

"I'm not going back."

"Anna misses you."

"She can visit."

Balthazar stands up, lazy smile on his face,

"Glad to know the solitary life is working for you. Well, I'll be off. Big news about the Fights. I believe it was a couple towns over that someone broke in and stole one of the Weres. Very big news, everyone's on the lookout. Bye."

And with that, Balthazar is outside and locking the door behind him. The teen and his two boys remain comfortable and silent for another hour. But Castiel is thinking over what Balthazar had said.

Slowly, his hand snakes up to rest on his stomach. He is pretty… soft. He knows it. It's just, some days there's nothing to do, and eating gives him something to do. And most of the time there's this… hole, a big empty hole in him. And when his stomach is painfully full, he doesn't have to think about the hole because he doesn't feel empty when he's fit to burst. And he lives a stationary life, no reason or want to exercise. Gabe used to worry that he wasn't eating enough, when he was younger, and he wasn't. He listened as his brother told him that food would make him feel better. And he knows Gabe was talking about his stomach riddled with hunger pangs but… food did make it better. In a small, superficial way. And food didn't have a mouth so it couldn't criticize his choices. Didn't have eyes so it could analyze him and find all his faults. Food just existed so he could stuff himself fuller than his stomach could handle.

Castiel is pulled from his thought as he feels Sammy shifting. He realizes he's been moving his hand slowly across his stomach and, apparently, it's drawn little Sammy's attention. The child watches Castiel's hand, before reaching out his own.

Sammy rubs Dada's tummy. Cause Dada rubs his tummy, so he can rub Dada's tummy, cause he loves Dada! That is the word his Dean whispers to him every night for years.

"Love Sammy."

Although, for a long time it was just "Love" and Dean would say it every night. Now it's "Love Sammy" and Sammy knows it's a very good, important word cause Dean said it every night, and Dean didn't ever talk otherwise. And Dada is good and important like Dean, so Sammy loves him too! Just like his Dean. And Dean showed him love is tickles, and cuddles, and treats, and playing, and tummy rubs! So he will show Dada he loves him. Cause Sammy does. Sammy loves his Dean and Dada very much. Even more than treats and tummy rubs.

**So, in some of Sammy's POV-ish scenes, there's some bad grammar. It's my compromise between good grammar and what it was before. So please know, Sammy-Mistakes are on purpose.**

**The Half-Fallen Angel, Skye1963, cheryl24, kb18142, and KatyOnACloud**

**I would like to thank you very much for your reviews of last chapter.**

**More John & Caleb next chapter.**

**Toodles!**

_Static_


	17. Decisions Made and Trust Placed

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS IT**

**So, I apologize for the really long wait. I was kidnapped by Sherlock. And Sims 3 Supernatural. Dude, that game is awesome! :D**

**But I'll get to the story now.**

**Oh, and I realize there was a mistake last chapter. I feel like an awful person now.**

It's another five days before Castiel makes his decision. It takes a lot of thought, and even now he's not completely sure. He's mostly sure…

75% sure? Maybe less.

But he's going to do it. He's going to talk to John.**  
**

* * *

Prey here is bad. But Alpha will not leave.

Alpha-Father-John-Daddy. Will not leave till Pack-Brothers-Pups are safe. With them. But Caleb is very very hungry and he's used to being very very hungry but then Alpha-Father-John-Daddy came and saved him from the evil humans who hurt hurt hurt made him hurt. And there was prey prey good prey.

But here prey is bad and Caleb is hungry. Hungry hungry want prey. But Caleb listens to Alpha-Father-John-Daddy and so they stay. Many nights they stay before the Human Pup opens the house and comes out. Calls for Alpha-Father-John-Daddy. And Caleb feels wrong inside but he goes. Human Pup has food.**  
**

* * *

Castiel is shivering as John and the young Were walk from the trees. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should have just stayed inside. Maybe…

Dean's growl alerts him to the Weres drawing closer. Sammy loops his arms tighter around Castiel's leg before sliding down to sit on his foot. Dean presses to his leg but remains on guard. They're good boys. His good boys. That's why he's outside talking to peo- Weres. All while trying not to collapse to the ground hyperventilating.

He's so doomed.

"I want to talk."

He hadn't actually planned on saying anything, but now that it's out there he might as well go with it. Because that's probably going to be the only coherent thing he'll get out.

John flashes an easy smile that sets Castiel on edge,

"Yeah, figured that much."

And now Castiel is really fighting not to do something embarrassing like whimper or wet himself. He's done that before, but only in extremely bad situations. Of course, in his mind, any situation that involves people is automatically a bad situation. Right now is a very bad situation.

John smiles down at the two Halflings, and this smile seems genuine. He squats down,

"Hey, kiddos."

Sammy looks mildly interested but Dean's growl just increases in volume. John feels a flash of hurt but ignores it in favor of turning his smile specifically on Dean. He shows no teeth because that would be a threat and he doesn't want his pup to feel threatened. He is an Alpha, but a show of dominance is not what his pups need from him right now. John crouches low and waits.

Dean stares hard at the Threats. The big one is… not attacking. The Halfling steps forward slowly. He can smell Cas's fear and the scents of the Threats. The big one smells of earth, woods, sweat, and…

Dean goes stiff as his heart speeds in his chest. He _**knows**_ that smell. His nose knows it. It's dark, but not bad dark. Like… a warm fire at night. Not bright, but safe and warm. He knows the Dark One. From before Mister and Misses. Is he…

First Master?

Dean stands on tiptoes, pressing his nose to the Dark One's neck and sniffing vigorously. He does, he does, he does!

First Master! He knew there was a First Master! But where is First Misses?

Without thinking about it, Dean is looking behind First Master, as if perhaps he is hiding First Misses. He remembers that First Misses was bright and smelled… what had she smelled like? Sunshine! She'd smelled like sunshine and treats and was soft.

First Master holds out a hand,

"Hey, Dean. Hey, buddy. Remember me?"

His breath freezes in his chest as Dean turns green eyes up to examine him. John remembers when those eyes were more blue than green, as almost all babies have before the colors change. He's missed that sweet pup. But now…

Maybe he'll get his babies back.**  
**

* * *

This is, of course, the exact moment when Caleb falls to the ground, unconscious. All eyes turn to him and the same thing that made Castiel speak up before comes to life,

"You can bring him inside."

John sees it for what it is. Castiel will trust them for now.

Castiel leads the boys inside and John follows, carrying Caleb. The door closes behind them.

**Sorry it's so short and that it's taken so very long. I hope to update again very soon.**

**Thanks go to**

**Cheryl24**

**WolfaMoon**

**Skye1963**

**and KatyOnACloud**


	18. Settling In

**DISCLAIMER**

**So, inspiration for this hit.**

The first two days, Castiel locks he and the boys in his room. He's not sure what's worse. Sitting in there, knowing the Weres are in his house and hearing them…

Or knowing they're there and _**not**_ hearing them.

It's the third day when Castiel is really, really hungry. He hasn't gone without food for years and he's not used to it. Plus, Sammy won't stop whining and Dean's on edge. So he unlocks the door. After a minor panic attack of course. It's not too bad, and he thinks the boys have figured out to handle them. Which actually helps Castiel decide that the door should be opened. They're just little kids, they shouldn't be taking care of him.

John is in the kitchen when they come down. Making grilled cheese and acting like he's right at home. Castiel says nothing, but accepts the food.

On the fifth day, Castiel is doing his best to avoid John. They haven't spoken and he hasn't seen Caleb since the Were collapsed. But while Castiel is walking towards the kitchen, he hears Sammy giggling. Which means Dean, which means John is probably not there.

But John is and Dean isn't. Sammy's sitting on the table, swinging his chubby legs with frosting all over his face. Castiel can't here what John's saying, but he can hear him speaking. The low voice enfolds him, drowning him in warmth. Sammy keeps giggling as John wipes his face. Then, Sammy leans forward and gives John a cautious lick on his nose.

Castiel is afraid that the Were will attack the child. But John just chuckles, rubbing Sammy's cheek clean,

"Hey, funny puppy. What you doing?"

Castiel flees.

By the ninth day, he's a nervous wreck. Sammy is cuddling with John more than he cuddles with Castiel. Dean is following John around more than he follows Castiel around. He's had Caleb, on the rare occurrence that the Were is anywhere to be found, snarl and snap at him. And that Were, _**John**_, is always there. It's like some nightmare he can't wake up from. His house, his safe haven, is now a minefield, every step blowing up in his face, burning him, tearing him to shreds. Not even the kitchen is safe! He can't stand living like this.

He can't.

The next day, Castiel doesn't leave his room. He locks himself in his bathroom before pulling his stash from beneath the sink. Three bags of chips, a box of frosted cookies, one-liter of soda, and a couple dozen candy bars. He'd like to blame the sweet tooth on Gabe, but thinking about Gabe is setting off a whole other field of mines.

The empty wrappers litter the floor when John finds him an hour later. Castiel's stretched out in the bathtub, his eyes distant and dark. John walks over the litter, picks the teen up from the tub, and carries him back into the bedroom. Then he sits on the bed, cradling Castiel on his lap. Castiel's sixteen, and not exactly a _**big**_ kid. A little on the short side, but also a little on the pudgy side. Plus his stomach is feeling really tight and painful.

John ignores all this as he positions Castiel in a way that doesn't hurt his stomach too much. Then a calloused hand is rubbing his aching belly as that same warm voice from the kitchen wraps around him.

John tells him about how he met Mary.

About Caleb joining their Pack.

Dean's first birthday.

The first Full Moon for the infant Halfling.

Sammy's birth.

The first successful hunt Dean went on. He caught a squirrel, but they were all so proud.

How Mary liked to sing the boys to sleep.

John roughhousing with Caleb and Dean.

The picture Dean painted for Caleb's birthday.

He describes his Pack. They were small, but they were family.

Castiel thinks it sounds wonderful. So many happy memories of a happy family.

He wishes he had those.

When John falls quiet, Castiel starts talking. He tells the Were everything.**  
**

* * *

Gabe spends the majority of his time away from Cas "having a life" as Balthazar would so eloquently put it. He's come to one conclusion.

Life without his baby brother sucks.

Half the time he's worrying about Cas, and the other half he's looking at his cell to see if he's got any missed calls or texts from Cas. Sure, he's always worried about Cas, but never quite like this before.

Life was easier before those stupid Halflings showed up. He can't decide if they're good for Cas or not.

**I know, still really short. It's more of a filler chapter.**

**Thanks go to KatyOnACloud and Skye1963 for your reviews and questions.**

**See ya'll soon!**

_Static_


	19. Master Bath and Trouble

**DISCLAIMER**

**Sorry it took so long**

Dirt

Dirt

Blood

Death

Rot

Dirt

Blood

Pain

Hunger

Hunger Hunger HungerHungerHUNGERHUNGER_**HUNGER!**_

Open…

Door, outside door, food door, open.

Door, pain door, human door, open.

Cower, cower but hunger, hunger…

The Were wants to press to the cage bars. His body cries for food but shies from expected pain. And yet… this time is different.

Not-Human scent. Were?

Were scent?

Fight?

Painbloodpainfight?

Fight mean food.

The Were snarls, ready to fight. Then, then the voice that will change his life.

"Caleb? …Kid, that you?"**  
**

* * *

"Castiel? Can we come in?"

The young man sets down his book, slips off his bed, and pads softly over to the door when he hears John's voice. And John is on the other side of the door.

With Caleb.

Castiel jerks away, breath catching sharply. Sammy and Dean, he's just fine with. John, he could get used to. But Caleb is a whole different matter. An ugly, snarling, vicious matter.

John is holding Caleb like a small child, arm under his knees and supporting his back. Caleb looks…

"Is he medicated?"

"Mildly. Just a light sedative."

"Why?"

"He wasn't being very cooperative. Can we use your bathroom?"

"What?"

"I need to get him cleaned up."

And Caleb _**is**_ a mess. He's rank and covered in dirt, hopefully just dirt, and blood. Long hair all matted and tangled. It's pretty gross.

"Why my bathroom?"

John is already walking to the bathroom door,

"Figured, this is the master bedroom so master bath. Master bath means a bigger tub. We're going to need a bigger tub."

John looks back,

"You should probably stay with my boys right now."**  
**

* * *

"Dada!"

Castiel slams back into the wall as Sammy bowls into his legs, hugging tight. Well, at least Sammy still likes him. Although, Sammy's kind of weird and seems to attach himself to anyone who feeds him or rubs his belly, so no vote of confidence in that being a meaningful attachment.

Dean's watching from the chair. He has not seen Cas much. Maybe Cas has been sick like before. Did Gabby come make him good? He wants his Cas to be good, like he wants his Sammy to be good.

Cas comes to sit beside him and pets his ear,

"Hello, Dean."

Dean hums, leaning into the touch. Mister and Misses didn't pet him a lot when he got not-cute and bad. It is nice to be cuddled.

Sammy doesn't like being left out of any snuggle time, so he hurries over to join them. Because if there is one thing Sammy loves more than treats, it's snuggles. And Dada snuggles are good-good-good.**  
**

* * *

"Nonono…"

"Shh, quiet Caleb. Just gotta get you cleaned up."

Caleb closes his eyes and moans. John splashes water on his hair,

"I'm not killing you, pup. It's okay."

John frowns, looking at the tangled, shaggy mess in front of him. There's no way he's going to be able to clean that.

He finds the scissors in the medicine cabinet.

Needless to say, Caleb does not take it well.

John didn't think he would.**  
**

* * *

"You're Gabriel Anglicu, yes?"

Gabe almost doesn't hear them. He's a little occupied with his drink. But, well, he does hear them. So he turns.

Regular looking guy, fancy suit though. Nothing spe…

Tight grip on his arm,

"My boss would like to speak with you."

**So, sorry that it's short and late.**

**Thanks Wolfa Moon for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Ta!**

_Static_


End file.
